HEART
by SherryHaibara4869
Summary: Sudah beberapa malam belakangan ini Haibara bermimpi aneh. Pagi ini pun terasa aneh, apakah karena pancake kismis yang terpaksa Haibara masakan untuk Conan yang kelaparan? Cerita bersambung dalam bentuk berbagai cerita pendek tentang kehidupan Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa siap menemani 2018mu! Hahahaha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, pemilik sah hak cipta Detective Conan. Daku mah hanya sefruit people yang sangat menyukai karya beliau dan menyukai chemistry antara Shinichi X Shiho atau Conan X Ai. Hahaha mohon maaf yaa, namanya juga fanfic.**

 **WARNING : OOC!**

Niatnya sih mau jadi kayak cerbung gitu tapi gak tau yaa berapa chapter, namanya juga masih pertama kali nulis fanfic. Harap maklum dan mohon reviewnya yaa.

 _ **HEART**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 **AKU SUKA SEKALI**

 _"Jangan lari, Haibara. Jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu."_

 **Ai's POV**

"Mimpi itu lagi!"

Aneh! Ini benar-benar aneh! Beberapa malam belakangan ini tidurku selalu tak tenang karena mimpi yang sama. Entah kenapa, aku selalu mendengar perkataan Kudo-Kun dalam mimpiku. Kalimat itu. Suara itu. Wajah itu. Semuanya selalu sama. Apakah aku mulai tidak waras? Ataukah rasa takutku mulai menguasai mimpiku juga?

"Sial!" aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri karena melihat gelas di meja sebelah tempat tidurku kosong, tak tersisa air setetespun. Karena mimpi ini, aku sering merasa kehausan setiap bangun tidur. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, masih jam 3 pagi. Dengan terpaksa, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, beranjak ke dapur untuk mengisi air dalam gelas kosongku ini, dan entah nantinya akan melanjutkan tidur lagi atau tidak.

Saat melewati ruang TV, aku melihat TV yang masih menyala, menampilkan barisan para semut dilayarnya, menandakan bahwa saluran TV tersebut sudah tidak lagi menayangkan acara apapun. Hakase pasti ketiduran saat menonton TV, sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk. Membuang-buang biaya listrik dan merusak kesehatan diri sendiri. "Hufffttt..." aku menarik nafas, berjalan menuju ke ruang TV untuk membangunkan Hakase agar segera pindah ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Hakase... Bangun! Segeralah pindah ke kamarmu. Kebiasaan burukmu ini dapat merusak dirimu sendiri!" ucapku dari jauh, berharap Hakase mendengar suaraku.

Tidak ada respon dari Hakase.

"Hakase... Banguu..." belum selesai aku mengatakan kalimatku, aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depanku. Dia bukan Hakase!

Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tidur di ruang TV rumah Hakase? Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat tinggalnya di rumah Mouri-San?

"Ah... Hoaahhmmm... Haibara, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku, setengah sadar, setengah mengantuk, saat melihat aku sedang menatapnya karena kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kudo-Kun?"

Iya, benar sekali, lelaki yang berada didepanku saat ini adalah orang yang beberapa malam belakangan ini selalu muncul dimimpiku, Kudo-Kun.

"Tidur, tentu saja. Menurutmu?" tanya dia lagi sambil menatapku malas.

"Err..." aku memberikan _death glare_ ku padanya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidur disini? Apakah Paman Detektif dan kekasihmu itu mengusirmu dari rumah mereka?"

"Bodoh! Kau ini terkena amnesia atau apa? Apa kau lupa Hakase tadi memintaku untuk menginap disini karena beliau tiba-tiba harus ke Fukushima untuk memperbaiki barang hasil temuannya? Hoaaahmmm..."

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Ah, Iya! Aku terlalu lelah hari ini, sehingga aku lupa jika Hakase pamit kepadaku untuk pergi ke Fukushima dan meminta Tuan Detektif didepanku ini untuk menjagaku yang akan ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Hakase, kau terlalu berlebihan saat memintanya untuk menjagaku.

"Hei! Kau ini! Sudah mengganggu tidurku dan sekarang kau malah melamun. Ada apa denganmu, Haibara?"

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur dengan keadaan TV masih menyala seperti ini. Kau membuat tagihan listrik Hakase akan membengkak nantinya. Lalu, tidurlah di kamar belakang, karena jika kau memaksakan untuk tidur disini, aku yakin besok kau akan terkena flu," ucapku sambil lalu, menjauhinya dan menuju ke dapur.

"Oh, apakah setiap dini hari kau berubah menjadi peri baik hati yang peduli terhadap orang lain dan akan kembali menjadi penyihir saat nanti ayam mulai berkokok?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu itu!" makiku kepadanya sambil memberikan _death glare_ ku dan sepertinya cukup ampuh, karena dia langsung meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Ah, gomen, Haibara. Aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" dia menghampiriku setelah sebelumnya mematikan TV dan melihat jam ditangannya. "Ini masih sekitar jam 3 pagi."

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku menanggapi dengan malas. Bercanda katanya? Apanya yang lucu dari perkataannya tentang peri dan penyihir?

"Kau marah ya? Hahaha. Gomen gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud mengolokmu," ucapnya lagi, mendekatiku yang sedang menuangkan air ke gelas.

Aku tidak menanggapi perkatannya dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya setelah urusanku di dapur selesai.

"Hei, Haibara! Tunggu!" dia berusaha menghentikan langkahku dengan memegang lenganku, tindakannya ini membuat air yang ada di gelas yang kubawa tumpah dan mengenai piyamaku. Ada apa dengan Kudo-Kun pagi ini? Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa lagi, Kudo-Kun? Kau membuat piyamaku basah!" ucapku agak kesal.

"Gomen," dia melepaskan pegangannya di lenganku kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. "Ini, untuk megeringkan piyamamu. Kurasa kau harus segera mengganti piyamamu sebelum kau terkena flu karena kedinginan. Satu lagi, aku tidak suka kau meninggalkanku begitu saja ketika aku sedang berbicara," ucapnya dengan mimik muka yang serius.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku karena merasa heran dengan perkataannya. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sepagi ini, Tuan Detektif?"

"Ano, karena kau tadi membangunkanku secara tiba-tiba..." dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku jadi merasa lapar. Bisakah kau membuat sesuatu untuk aku makan?"

ASTAGA! Tuan Detektif didepanku ini benar-benar mampu menghancurkan moodku di pagi buta hari ini! Memimpikannya setiap malam, mengolokku mengenai peri dan penyihir, menumpahkan air hingga membuat piyamaku basah, dan sekarang meminta dibuatkan makanan!

"Kau! Apa kau pikir aku asisten pribadimu yang dapat kau suruh seenaknya untuk melayanimu selama 24 jam?"

"Ayolah, Haibara. Aku belum sempat makan malam, tadi Ran pulang telat dan Paman sedang bertemu teman-teman _mahjong_ nya. Jadi aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah tanpa makanan. Saat Hakase menelepon untuk memintaku menginap disini, kupikir aku bisa menumpang makan malam disini, tapi ternyata sama saja keadaannya, Hakase bilang kau tidak ingin makan malam, jadi Hakase makan malam sendiri dan tidak ada yang tersisa disini. Kau adalah _Watson_ ku, ingat kan?"

Tuan Detektif di depanku terlihat begitu menyedihkan hanya karena lapar dan terbukti setelah dia menceritakan nasibnya hari ini, perutnya berbunyi cukup keras, memprotes untuk minta diisi sesuatu yang mengenyangkan. Aku pun tersenyum melihat muka dia yang memerah akibat perbuatan perutnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengganti piyamaku dulu sebelum aku benar-benar terkena flu karena kedinginan. Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Arigatou, Haibara. Kau memang _Watson_ ku yang terbaik!"

Aku melambaikan tangan, tak begitu peduli. Watson apanya? Kalau bukan karena kekuatan _Murder Magnet_ dari dirinya, mungkin hari-hariku saat mengecil kembali ini berjalan damai. Setiap bersamanya selalu saja ada kasus. Aku memasuki kamarku untuk mengganti piyamaku yang basah ini, kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Tuan Detektif ini sudah duduk manis di meja makan di depanku, setia menunggu makanan yang akan kubuat. Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat sisa adonan _pancake_ yang telah aku buat kemarin namun masih cukup untuk membuat 2-3 porsi _pancake_ lagi. Tapi...

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Tuan Detektif?" tanyaku kepadanya setelah mengeluarkan mangkok berisi adonan _pancake_ dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Aku lihat, hanya ini yang dapat kubuat untukmu. Hakase belum membeli roti tawar, jadi aku tidak bisa memanggang roti untuk kau makan. Sereal untuk sarapan juga sepertinya habis. Disini juga tidak ada _ramen cup_ karena kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya. Aku tidak membiarkan Hakase memakan makanan yang kurang sehat. Jadi hanya tersisa adonan _pancake_ ini. Tapi aku lihat sepertinya kau tidak akan menyukai ini, jadi aku ingin kau membantuku," aku memberikan mangkuk berisi adonan _pancake_ ini kehadapannya. "Aku sedang mencoba resep _pancake_ terbaru dari majalah yang kubaca dan kau tahu? Ini adalah _pancake_ kismis."

"Apa? Kismis? Bagaimana bisa aku memakannya sedangkan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyukainya!" dia melayangkan protes atas ketidak sukaannya pada satu jenis buah tersebut.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Maksudmu apa, Haibara? Membantu apa?"

"Yah, bantu aku untuk memakan _pancake_ ini. Toh aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya dan akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik menahan lapar daripada..." aku mendengar sesuatu lagi dari perutnya, ingin rasanya aku tertawa, tapi ku tahan. Sepertinya perutnya kali ini benar-benar memprotes si empunya dan tidak ingin menerima jawaban tidak. Kasihan.

"Lihat siapa yang berkuasa? Perutmu atau egomu?"

"Sial! Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk memakannya!" dia mengalihkan pandangannya, entah melihat apa, sepertinya dia juga menyerah atas rasa laparnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, sepiring _pancake_ kismis dengan madu sebagai _toping_ nya dan dua gelas susu hangat tersaji di depan meja makan. Aku mengambil salah satu gelas berisi susu hangat tersebut dan menikmatinya. Sementara Tuan Detektif di depanku ini terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan memakan _pancake_ nya.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang kau akan membantuku untuk memakannya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah terlihat ragu? Apakah seburuk itu _pancake_ buatanku?" tanyaku yang mulai sedikit kesal melihat ekspresinya, yah walaupun aku tahu dia benar-benar tidak menyukai kismis, tapi aku kan sudah berusaha membuat makanan untuknya, ditambah segelas susu hangat! Catat itu, Tuan Detektif!

"B-baiklah, akan aku makan. Bukan masakanmu yang buruk, aku selalu menikmati masakanmu, tapi ini kismis. Arrgghh... Siapa peduli! Aku lapar!" jawabnya sambil memasukan potongan kecil _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mendengar komentarnya mengenai masakanku entah mengapa malah membuatku tersipu. Ada apa denganku?

"Haibara..." dia menatapku setelah menelan _pancake_ nya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, mulai menyadarkan diri.

"Ini enak sekali! Kau yakin memasukan kismis ke dalam adonan _pancake_ ini?" ucapnya tersenyum lebar, senyum khas si Tuan Detektif ini, sambil menyendokan _pancake_ nya lagi.

Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa mendengar pujiannya tentang _pancake_ buatanku bisa membuatku tersipu malu? Sadarlah, Ai Haibara, bukan, Shiho Miyano!

"Kau mau, Haibara? Ini ..." tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan potongan _pancake_ ke depan mulutku, hendak menyuapiku.

"Tida..." belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, dia sudah memegang daguku dan memaksaku memasukan potongan _pancake_ ini ke dalam mulutku. Astaga! Aku merasa wajahku memerah. Semoga dia tidak menyadarinya!

"Aku rasa kismis tidak seburuk ini. Yah, mungkin karena kau yang membuatnya, aku tidak yakin aku mau mencoba jika bukan kau yang membuatnya," ucapnya santai sambil memakan lagi _pancake_ nya. Apa maksud perkataannya? Gila! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus segera pergi dari hadapannya sebelum dia melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah ini!

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Haibara?" tanyanya heran melihatku yang terburu-buru pergi.

"Aku mengantuk. Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi, Kudo-Kun. Jadi aku tidak wajib menemani kau makan," jawabku berbohong dan tetap tidak berani berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menemaniku makan. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa makan bersama Ran dan Paman, jadi ketika aku harus makan sendirian, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ku mohon, Haibara. Temani aku makan," dia memohon padaku sambil menarik tanganku yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ada apa dengannya pagi ini? Dia membuatku merasa aneh! Merasa malu! Merasa bahagia mendengar kata-katanya dan tingkah lakunya ini?

"A-ada apa denganmu, Kudo-Kun? Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini? Seperti bukan dirimu saja!" aku pura-pura protes, menahan perasaan aneh ini, semoga saja mukaku sudah tidak semerah tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini bukan Kudo-Kun ya? Jangan-jangan kau si pencuri yang ahli menyamar itu?" pertanyaanku mulai terdengar konyol termasuk tingkah lakuku yang mulai tidak wajar, aku mencubit pipinya demi memastikan bahwa orag dihadapanku ini nyata.

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau, Haibara?" dia menghempas tanganku yang sedari tadi mencubitnya dan mengelus pipinya yang kesakitan karena ku cubit. "Bodoh! Apa rasa kantukmu menghilangkan logikamu sebagai ilmuwan? Tentu saja ini aku, bukan si pencuri sialan itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini?"

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku hanya minta dibuatkan makanan dan minta ditemani makan olehmu. Bagian mana yang aneh? Bukankah justru kau yang terlihat aneh? Jangan-jangan malah kau ini yang bukan Haibara, tapi si pencuri sialan itu?" Dia hendak membalasku dengan mencubit pipiku.

"HEY! Awas kalau kau berani menyentuhku!" aku memberikan _death glare_ ku. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan lanjut memakan _pancake_ nya dengan tenang. Aku pun terpaksa menemaninya, walaupun dalam hati aku juga merasa senang. Tunggu, apa aku bilang barusan, senang? Kenapa sih dengan diriku?

"Ano... Haibara."

"Apa?"

"Apa belakangan ini kau sedang ada masalah? Karena ku perhatikan, kau terlihat seperti kurang tidur, yah, walaupun biasanya kau memang sering sekali menguap, tapi belakangan ini sepertinya kau lelah sekali."

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sebenarnya jadi peri baik hati sebelum ayam berkokok? Tumben sekali kau peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini. Ada apa, Kudo-Kun?" aku berusaha menahan rasa terkejutku, tidak biasanya dia peduli seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Haibara!" dia menghentikan makan _pancake_ nya dan menatapku dengan serius.

Aku yang ditatap seperti itu langsung mengernyitkan dahiku, tidak mengerti maksud tingkah lakunya pagi ini. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memendam semuanya sendirian, seolah semua masalah yang ada di dunia berada di pundakmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu kepadaku. Aku siap mendengarkan semua masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, aku kan detektif."

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan aku sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan keterkejutanku terhadap perilakunya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe wanita seperti Ran yang bisa dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya ataupun menceritakan permasalahannya, tetapi kau pun harus mencoba untuk setidaknya sedikit terbuka pada orang lain, terutama padaku. Kita ini saling berbagi takdir, kau ingat? Jadi, aku harap, kau bisa memahami maksud pembicaraanku. Jangan memendam semua masalahmu sendirian, ceritakanlah kepadaku, Haibara," ucapnya lagi tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya terhadapku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahku memerah.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bergerak cepat dalam menemukan informasi mengenai organisasi hitam itu, sehingga kau masih sulit untuk menemukan penawarnya dan sudah 3 tahun kita terjebak dalam tubuh kita yang mengecil ini. Mungkin ini yang membuatmu lelah. Maafkan aku, Haibara," aku mendengar nada sedih dalam ucapannya. Ya, sudah 3 tahun berlalu tetapi organisasi itu masih sulit untuk terlacak.

"Tidak, Kudo-Kun. Ini bukan salahmu! Aku yang salah karena hingga saat ini aku masih belum dapat membuat penawar obat itu. Maafkan aku membuatmu terjebak dalam tubuh itu selama 3 tahun dan membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku," aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihku. Aku menangis. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Aku merasa bersalah pada orang dihadapanku sekarang. Dia harus menderita selama 3 tahun karena obat buatanku. Dia harus membuat orang yang dia suka juga jadi ikut menderita karena harus menunggu dia yang tak kunjung kembali, padahal dia dekat sekali dengan gadis itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada gadis itu. Aku pun teringat kakakku yang telah tiada. Jika bukan karena ingin mengeluarkanku dari organisasi terkutuk itu, mungkin dia masih ada disini, menemaniku. Semuanya karena kesalahanku.

"Tidak, Haibara…" dia memelukku dan membiarkan aku menangis di pelukannya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku yang dulu sempat menyalahkanmu karena obat itu dan organisasi itu. Maafkan keegoisanku yang selalu memaksamu membuat penawar obat itu. Maafkan aku, padahal kau pun sama menderitanya sepertiku, tidak, kau lebih menderita daripada aku. Maafkan aku dan keegoisanku. Maaf, Haibara," lanjutnya, yang malah membuatku makin menangis.

Hening.

Kita berdua tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi hati kita masing-masing. Aku pun sudah berhenti menangis, walaupun masih sedikit terisak.

Hening.

Aku masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Hening.

Aku baru menyadari jika sedari tadi dia memelukku erat.

Hening.

Aku merasa nyaman karena pelukannya menghangatkanku.

"A-ano… Kudo-Kun, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" aku akhirnya membuka percakapan, walaupun terpaksa, karena mungkin dia akan melepas pelukannya yang membuat diriku merasa tenang itu.

"Ah, gomen, Haibara," dia buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan aku sempat melihat semburat merah di pipinya setelah menyadari bahwa dia memelukku. Aku menahan tawaku melihat dia salah tingkah yang pura-pura sibuk memotong _pancake_ nya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil padahal jelas sekali dia tidak fokus. Lucu sekali.

"Terima kasih, Kudo-Kun. Terima kasih karena kau peduli kepadaku," ucapku mencoba mengatasi kecanggungan ini.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, karena kau adalah Watsonku yang paling berharga!"

Eh. Mendengar ucapannya justru membuatku makin canggung. Kenapa aku merasa seperti terbang ke awan saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. " _Kau adalah Watsonku yang paling berharga!_ " satu kalimat yang sukses membuat mukaku memerah lagi. Orang ini!

"Temani aku makan ya, Haibara," dia membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, sial! Dia pasti melihat mukaku yang memerah ini! Dasar bodoh!

"B-baik," aku berusaha mengembalikan pikiranku ke mode normal, tapi sulit sekali. Sadarlah, Shiho! Orang di depanmu ini saja malah asyik melanjutkan makannya. Kau tidak perlu mengambil hati perkataannya!

"Apakah kau demam? Mukamu merah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Haibara?" dia menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. TUNGGU! A-AKU TIDAK SIAP! Mukaku makin memerah dan bodohnya aku, bukannya menjauh, aku malah memejamkan mataku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Shiho! "Tapi ini tidak panas."

Eh? Aku membuka mataku dan kita saling bertatapan, dekat sekali, terlalu dekat malah. Ternyata dia memastikan suhu tubuhku dengan metode dahi ke dahi. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makan lagi. Sialan! Santai sekali dia setelah membuatku memerah seperti ini, dia malah tetap asyik makan! Kau juga bodoh, Shiho! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai kau berharap yang tidak-tidak?

"Bisakah kau mempercepat makanmu? Itu hanya 3 lapis _pancake_ dan kau belum selesai makan juga walaupun sudah hampir setengah jam. Aku mengantuk," aku mencoba kembali menjadi diriku yang biasa, walaupun kejadian tadi masih menyisakan semburat merah dipipiku. Ku harap dia tidak menyadarinya, karena yang kutahu, dia sangat tidak peka. " _Terus yang tadi itu apa?_ " terdengar suara yang entah darimana menghantui pikiranku. Iya, yang tadi itu apa ya?

"Yah, karena _pancake_ buatanmu ini sangat enak, aku ingin menikmatinya lebih lama. Bukankah waktu berjalan terlalu cepat saat kau menikmati sesuatu, hingga akhirnya kau menyesal karena tidak dapat menikmati sesuatu itu dengan baik? Makanya aku tidak ingin menyesali hal tersebut," ucapnya santai, sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Apa-apaan dia itu! Apakah _pancake_ itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya hingga melupakan tingkah laku anehnya tadi?

"Oh, begitukah? Haruskah aku membuka toko _pancake_ karena menurutmu _pancake_ buatanku sangat enak hingga aku harus menemanimu makan 3 lapis _pancake_ dalam waktu lebih dari 30 menit?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Oi! Oi! Bukan begitu! Baiklah, akan kupercepat makanku, karena peri baik hati di depanku ini sepertinya hampir berubah menjadi penyihir," jawabnya dengan muka mengejek, ciri khas dia.

"Terserah! Apa enaknya makan _pancake_ yang sudah dingin seperti itu? Seharusnya kau habiskan langsung tadi selagi masih ha…" belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, lagi-lagi dia bertindak seenaknya dengan menyuapiku potongan _pancake_ itu. Sialan bocah ini! Aku yakin mukaku pasti memerah lagi!

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Bagaimana? Enak kan? _Pancake_ mu itu selalu enak, walaupun sudah dingin. Aku suka," ucapnya sambal nyengir, ciri khas dia lagi.

Apakah mengumpat atas perbuatan yang menyenangkan hati itu melanggar hukum? Jika tidak, aku akan dengan senang hati mengumpati orang di depanku ini. Sialan! Kenapa sih suka sekali membuatku melayang dengan ucapan dan tindakannya? Sialan! Entah mukaku ini semerah apa sekarang, aku tidak tahu! Sialan!

"O-oh ya? Bukankah tadi kau tidak mau makan _pancake_ ini karena terdapat kismis di dalamnya?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis tapi sebenarnya aku gugup sekali, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya dan hanya menunduk.

"Yah, aku memang tidak suka kismis, tapi aku suka apapun yang kau buat," jawabnya santai, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan sinisku itu dan melanjutkan makan potongan _pancake_ terakhirnya. "Aku suka, Haibara. Terima kasih _pancake_ nya enak sekali dan sekarang aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih juga segelas susu hangatnya. Aku suka sekali, Haibara."

Kenapa dia harus terus mengulang kata suka! Kenapa aku jadi menganggap dia sedang menyatakan suka kepadaku, padahal jelas-jelas dia hanya menyukai masakanku. Bodoh kau, Shiho!

"B-baiklah, kalau sudah selesai, kau harus mencuci piringmu sendiri! Tugasku menemanimu juga sudah selesai, jadi aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ucapku buru-buru bangkit dan berlari meninggalkannya, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Aku malu. Jangan sampai dia tahu mukaku sudah sangat merah.

"Jangan lari, Haibara. Jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu," ucapan seseorang dibelakangku itu menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum menatapku.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, pemilik sah hak cipta Detective Conan. Daku mah hanya sefruit people yang sangat menyukai karya beliau dan menyukai chemistry antara Shinichi X Shiho atau Conan X Ai. Hahaha mohon maaf yaa, namanya juga fanfic.**

 **WARNING : OOC! PLOTNYA GAK JELAS! BANYAK GESTURE YANG BINGUNG UNTUK DIDESKRIPSIKAN TETAPI ADA DIPIKIRAN.**

 **TOLONG REVIEWNYA YAA SEMUA. TERIMA KASIH.**

Untuk uyab4869 terima kasih yaa sudah mampir ke fanficku, ini sudah ku lanjut ceritanya.

 _ **HEART**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 **AKU**

 **Normal POV**

"Permisi, aku mencari seseorang bernama Ai Haibara-San," seorang anak laki-laki memasuki kelas 4B saat jam istirahat dengan sebuah paket ditangannya.

Beberapa siswa di kelas menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, kemudian seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pirang strawberry menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut. "Ya, itu aku. Ada apa?"

"Ini, tadi saat aku bermain di halaman depan sekolah, paman kurir menitipkan ini kepadaku. Untuk Ai Haibara kelas 4B, begitu katanya," anak laki-laki tersebut menyerahkan paket yang ada ditangannya, kemudian pamit. Haibara tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak tersebut sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ai-Chan, itu apa? Dari siapa?" tanya Ayumi penasaran.

"Entahlah, disini tidak tertulis nama dan alamat pengirimnya," jawab Haibara sekenanya sambil mengamati lebih lanjut paket berukuran sedang dan terdapat tulisan " **JANGAN DIBANTING!** " tersebut.

Anak-anak lain yang juga penasaran, ikut menghampiri Haibara dan Ayumi, sehingga sekarang di sekeliling meja Haibara ramai dipenuhi anak-anak.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Conan, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko setelah memasuki kelas dan melihat anak-anak lain berkerumun di meja Haibara.

"Ada sebuah paket misterius yang dikirimkan untuk Ai-Chan," jawab Ayumi.

"Paket misterius?" tanya Genta lagi, kebingungan.

"Iya, karena tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Jadi bukankah itu misterius?" jawab Ayumi lagi.

"H-hati-hati, Haibara. Jangan-jangan isinya benda berbahaya seperti bangkai hewan atau malah bom!" ucap Mitsuhiko membuat seisi kelas _sweatdrop_.

"Bodoh! Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama misteri, sepertinya. Mana mungkin bangkai hewan dipaketkan begitu, bisa-bisa bau menusuknya akan tercium saat ini. Bom juga tidak akan mungkin, kau pikir jasa pengiriman tidak melakukan pemindaian terlebih dahulu sebelum mengirimkan barang?" Conan menanggapi pernyataan Mitsuhiko.

"Ah iya, benar juga," ucap Mitsuhiko menggaruk pipinya yang berbintik itu.

"Coba kau buka, Ai-Chan," saran Ayumi.

Haibara yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya, mencoba membuka isi paket tersebut. Setelah kertas pembungkusnya terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kado. Saat Haibara membuka kotak kado tersebut, Haibara sangat terkejut karena isinya berupa dompet _Fusae Brand_ keluaran terbaru yang diluncurkan 3 hari yang lalu berwarna tosca dan sebuah surat yang hanya bertuliskan "Semoga Kau Menyukainya."

Sontak anak-anak terheran-heran melihat isi kado tersebut, karena setahu mereka Haibara memang menykai barang-barang _branded_ yang sudah pasti mahal harganya. Diantara ekspresi keheranan itu, terdapat seorang anak yang tersenyum puas menatap Haibara yang sedang memandangi kadonya tersebut, _"semoga kau menyukainya, Ai,"_ batin anak tersebut.

"HAH! Ini kan produk keluaran terbaru dari _Fusae Brand_ , kemarin aku melihat katalognya di _website_ nya, di sosial media pun viral karena antriannya sungguh panjang, aku saja sudah kelelahan hanya dengan melihat antriannya. Kau beruntung sekali, Haibara-Chan. Apalagi warna tosca ini setahuku _limited edition_ ," suara Kobayashi Sensei mengagetkan anak-anak di kelas.

"Wah, wah, sejak kapan Sensei mengetahui perkembangan barang-barang bermerk seperti ini?" tanya Conan dengan muka jahilnya, karena setahu mereka, wali kelas mereka ini tidak begitu peduli terhadap barang-barang bermerek.

"Eh, anu… Shiratori-Kun sering memberiku barang-barang bermerek tersebut, walaupun aku sudah menolaknya, dia tetap memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan _brand-brand_ tersebut, sehingga aku sering mencari informasi mengenai produk mereka di internet. Ternyata menyenangkan juga. Hehehe," jawab Kobayashi Sensei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Haha, waktu santaimu banyak sekali ya, Sensei,"_ tawa Conan dalam hati dengan ekspresi jahil, ciri khasnya.

"Wah, Ai-Chan, sepertinya kau memiliki penggemar rahasia ya. Aku jadi iri," ucap Ayumi yang membuat anak-anak lain ber ' _ciyeee_ ' secara berbarengan.

Haibara hanya tersenyum karena moodnya meningkat seketika melihat barang di depannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia juga mengincar barang keluaran terbaru _Fusae Brand_ itu, terlebih warna yang dia incar pun sama dengan warna dompet yang ada dihadapannya, tetapi dia belum bisa ikut mengantri karena kegiatan ekskul disekolahnya cukup menyita waktu, sempat merasa putus asa karena takut akan kehabisan barang dengan warna _limited edition_ ini, ternyata justru dia mendapatkannya dengan mudah, tanpa harus ikut mengantri, tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia juga penasaran terhadap pengirim barang ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang saat ini Haibara inginkan? Siapa dia? Tapi siapapun dia, Haibara berterima kasih karena saat ini barang incarannya sudah ada ditangannya dengan sepucuk surat berisi kalimat " _Semoga Kau Menyukainya_."

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali yaa mendapatkan barang mahal secara gratis," ejek Conan sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya, saat itu anak-anak lain juga telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing karena pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

Haibara tidak menanggapi ejekan Detektif di depannya karena tidak ingin merusak mood baiknya hari ini. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan bersenandung kecil.

"Oi! Oi!" Conan yang merasa tidak diindahkan justru semakin mengganggu Haibara.

Haibara tetap tidak bergeming, benar-benar tidak ingin merusak mood baiknya, mencoba membayangkan dompet yang barusan dia dapatkan, tidak menganggap orang disebelahnya ada.

Conan akhirnya menyerah, toh pelajaran juga telah dimulai, dan dia tahu konsekuensinya jika mood orang disebelahnya ini memburuk. _"Hahaha. Bisa-bisa malam ini aku bermimpi buruk karena dia,"_ begitu batin Conan berkata.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan biasa saja, Grup Detektif Cilik menangani kasus seperti biasa, Conan dengan aura _Murder Magnet_ nya masih sering mengundang kasus disektarnya. Haibara juga terkadang masih menerka-nerka siapa pengirim paket misterius itu, namun tidak ada petunjuk, dia sungkan meminta tolong kepada Conan, karena malas membayangkan bocah itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Selama seminggu ini, Haibara bukannya tidak menerima hadiah misterius. Dia selama ini merahasiakan dari teman-temannya jika sering ada yang menaruh bingkisan berupa sekotak _dark chocolate_ favoritnya di lokernya. Dia tidak ingin membuat heboh teman-temannya, sehingga dia lebih memilih merahasiakannya. Namun dia jadi semakin penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang begitu rajin mengirimi hadiah kepadanya. Dia pernah mencoba menunggu di depan loker hampir seharian (sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, saat istirahat, dan saat jam pelajaran selesai) tapi dia tidak melihat orang mencurigakan datang ke lokernya, sialnya justru setelah dia selesai melaksanakan ekskul, bingkisan _dark chocolate_ itu sudah berada di lokernya, seakan sang pengirim mengetahui jika Haibara mencoba menangkap basah dirinya. Hari ini, tiba-tiba di atas meja Haibara terdapat sebuah paket lagi, saat itu Haibara dan Grup Detektif Cilik sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru karena Kobayashi Sensei memanggil mereka, Haibara dan Grup Detektif Cilik terkejut melihat paket itu berada di meja Haibara.

"Ano... tadi Hikaru-Kun dari kelas 3C mengantarkan ini. Dia bilang, paman kurir meminta tolong untuk memberikannya kepada Haibara-San," ucap Takami yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

"Wah, mungkin dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi, Ai-Chan," ucap Ayumi dengan semangat.

"Lihatlah, seorang Nenek berusia 84 tahun memiliki seorang penggemar misterius yang sudah 2 kali mengirimkan hadiah untuknya," ucap Conan dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau!" balas Haibara dengan ekspresi kesal, kemudian dia menuju ke mejanya untuk melihat paket tersebut. Lagi-lagi tidak tertulis nama pengirimnya. Sama seperti paket pertama dan tentu saja bingkisan-bingkisan yang diterima di lokernya itu.

"Coba buka, Haibara. Aku penasaran apa isinya," ucap Genta.

"Iya, Haibara. Aku juga penasaran, aku harap isinya bukan racun," ucap Mitsuhiko yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai jika Haibara memiliki penggemar.

"Bodoh! Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu menonton drama misteri," balas Conan kepada Mitsuhiko, dia tidak habis pikir anak kelas 4 kenapa punya pikiran sejauh itu.

"Yah, siapa yang tahu? Aku sudah sering melihat kasus pembunuhan dengan alasan sepele seperti putus cinta dan sejenisnya, mungkin saja kan?" Mitsuhiko berkilah.

"Kau ini cemburu, Mitsuhiko?" tanya Genta tanpa basa-basi.

"A-ah… Tentu saja bukan karena itu!" jawab Mitsuhiko gugup.

" _Bodoh! Ketahuan sekali kalau kau cemburu,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati dengan ekspresi malas saat melihat Mitsuhiko terlihat gugup.

"Ayo buka, Ai-Chan. Aku penasaran sekali!" ucap Ayumi yang nampak tidak sabar. Anak-anak lain pun memenuhi meja Haibara lagi karena mereka juga penasaran dengan isi dari paket tersebut.

"Iya, iya, baiklah."

Haibara merobek kertas pembungkus paketnya dan lagi-lagi terdapat kotak kado di dalamnya, yang berbeda hanya ukurannya lebih kecil dari kado kemarin. Saat haibara membuka penutup kadonya, dia menemukan 2 lembar tiket _VVIP_ sebuah _Fashion Show_ dan sepucuk surat bertuliskan, " _ENJOY THE SHOW_ _ **.**_ _PS: Kau boleh mengajak 1 orang lagi untuk menemanimu,_ " Haibara merasa heran, darimana orang ini tahu kalau dia sangat ingin menonton _fashion show_ ini? Haibara sudah mencoba untuk memesan tiket secara _online_ namun selalu gagal karena server websitenya _error_ , sepertinya karena banyak juga yang mengunjungi website tersebut sehingga terjadi _traffic_. Dan orang ini justru memberikan dia tiket gratis kepadanya, kelas _VVIP_ pula. Untuk tiket kelas biasa saja harganya sekitar 100 _Dollar_ , apalagi ini. Siapa sih orang ini?

"Wah, Ai-Chan. Sepertinya penggemar rahasiamu ini orang yang sangat kaya," goda Ayumi.

"Memangnya harga tiket ini berapa sih? Kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau orang itu kaya?" tanya Genta polos, sambil memperhatikan tiket yang tadi dia ambil dari kotak kado tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"Yah, untuk kelas biasa saja tiketnya sekitar 100 ribu _Yen_. Kalau untuk kelas _VVIP_ seperti ini, harga tiketnya sekitar satu juta _Yen_. Tapi kau bisa dapat fasilitas yang istimewa juga," jawab Conan malas, sembari menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"APA? SATU JUTA _YEN_?" Genta dan anak-anak lain terkejut mendengar perkataan Conan.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Tuan Detektif di sebelahku ini lebih tahu tentang hal ini ya," ucap Haibara dengan nada mengejek.

"Hah? I-itu… soalnya Sonoko-Neechan membicarakan hal itu di kantor Paman kemarin. Hehehe," ucap Conan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Haibara mengamati perilaku Conan, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Beruntung sekali dirimu. Ah, aku jadi iri padamu, Ai-Chan. Jadi, kau mau mengajak siapa untuk melihat _fashion show_ itu?" tanya Ayumi membuyarkan lamunan Haibara.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm… Menarik sekali. Jadi penggemar rahasiaku ini pastilah sangat kaya, karena sanggup memberiku hadiah mahal begini," Ai menyeringai, menyelipkan satu sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian hawa dingin dan menakutkan mulai terasa di sekitarnya. Anak-anak lain termasuk Grup Detektif Cilik terlihat ketakutan pada Haibara. "Haruskah kumanfaatkan dia untuk membeli semua barang-barang mahal kesukaanku? Pasti dia tahu kalau seleraku itu tinggi sekali. Sepertinya dia begitu mengagumiku, tapi dia terlalu pengecut. Hanya berani mengirim paket tanpa nama ke sekolah, tapi tidak berniat menemuiku. Haruskah aku memeriksa sidik jari yang terdapat pada benda-benda yang dia berikan padaku? Tidak mungkin kan dia datang ke jasa antar barang menggunakan sarung tangan."

"Oi! Oi! Kau berlebihan sekali!" ucap Conan hati-hati, dia juga agak ketakutan karena merasakan aura hitam mengelilingi Haibara. Sementara anak-anak lain sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing karena ketakutan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukan hal itu, aku tidak paham maksud orang ini mengirimiku barang-barang mahal yang anehnya secara kebetulan barang-barang itu merupakan barang yang sedang kuinginkan. Ada baiknya, aku nikmati saja permainan dia saat ini," balas Haibara santai, walaupun diakhiri dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"J-jadi, kau akan pergi melihat _fashion show_ itu dengan siapa, Ai-Chan?" Ayumi mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau menemaniku, Yoshida-San?" tanya Haibara yang sepertinya tahu maksud Ayumi menanyakan hal itu berulang kali kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Tentu aku mau, Ai-Chan," jawab Ayumi sesuai prediksi Haibara, dia terlihat senang sekali dan memeluk lengan Haibara dengan erat. Haibara tahu jika Ayumi juga ingin melihat _Fashion Show_ ini, tapi tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli tiketnya. Haibara juga tahu jika Ayumi mulai tertarik dunia _fashion_ dan sering meminta saran kepada Haibara tentang tren _fashion_ saat ini. Sepertinya 3 tahun berteman dengannya, membuat Ayumi ikut menyukai hal-hal yang dia sukai juga.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak laki-laki menatap Haibara lekat sekali sembari mengatakan sesuatu dalam hati, _"bersenang-senanglah disana, Ai. Saat ini aku memang masih menjadi pengecut, suatu hari nanti, aku akan menemuimu secara langsung dan mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu."_

Hari-hari yang dinanti Haibara pun tiba, dia sudah menyiapkan _outfit_ yang cocok untuk menghadiri _fashion show_ tersebut. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk 3 orang, yaitu untuknya sendiri, Hakase, dan Tuan Detektif yang entah kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang ke rumah Hakase untuk menumpang sarapan dengan alasan kalau Ran sedang ada latihan untuk pertandingan karate, sehingga harus menginap di _dojo_ tempat biasa dia berlatih dan Paman Kogoro belum berniat bangun di Minggu pagi ini, sehingga tidak ada sarapan yang tersedia disana dan akhirnya dia ikut sarapan di rumah Hakase, mereka sarapan bersama dan setelah itu Haibara bersiap untuk mandi. Moodnya pagi ini baik sekali, karena dia akan menonton _fashion show_ yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi acara terhebat pada tahun ini, apalagi tema yang diusung adalah _Autumn_. Haibara sudah berbelanja baju untuk dipakai hari ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia berbelanja bersama Ayumi, Ayumi juga meminta saran kepadanya tentang pakaian apa yang cocok untuk menghadiri acara teresebut.

"Sepertinya hari Minggu ini akan cerah sekali ya, Hakase. Karena ada seseorang yang memiliki mood yang baik hari ini," Conan mencoba menggoda Haibara yang sedang bersenandung kecil sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Jangan mengejekku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh," ucap Haibara, cuek, tapi tetap bersenandung riang.

"Yah, sepertinya peri baik hati yang muncul hanya saat tengah malam itu belum juga mau kembali dan mencoba mengusir penyihir yang menguasai seseorang di pagi hingga malam hari. Haruskah aku senang?" goda Conan lagi dengan ekspresi jahil yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Iya, saat ini peri baik hati masih berkuasa, tunggu saja sampai nanti penyihir kembali dari tidurnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi, aku jadi takut membayangkannya," balas Haibara sambil mengeluarkan senyum seringainya.

Conan merasakan kengerian saat melihat senyum di Haibara. Hakase memilih diam saja daripada ikut menanggapi perdebatan mereka berdua.

 _Kriiiiingggg…. Kriiiiingggg…. Kriiiiingggg…._

Telepon di rumah Hakase berbunyi, Haibara mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi,"_ ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Yoshida-San. Ada apa kau menelepon ke rumah Hakase pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Haibara.

" _Ah, Ai-Chan_. _Hiksss…. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemanimu. Ibuku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau nenekku sakit, sehingga kami harus ke Gunma untuk menjenguknya sekaligus menemaninya. Maafkan aku, Ai-Chan. Hiksss… Padahal kita sudah menyiapkan ini, kau bahkan membantu memilihkan baju yang tepat untukku. Hiksss…"_ Ayumi terisak di telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoshida-San. Nenekmu kan sedang sakit, jadi kau harus menjenguknya. Tidak usah memikirkan aku, kan masih ada Hakase yang bisa menemaniku. Kau jangan menangis seperti itu. Baju itu bisa kau pakai nanti saat waktunya tepat. Jangan bersedih lagi yaa, Yoshida-San. Semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh," Haibara mencoba menenangkan Ayumi.

" _Huhuhu… Terima kasih, Ai-Chan. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Ai-Chan. Selamat bersenang-senang disana. Tolong kirimkan foto-foto yang bagus untukku yaa. Sudah dulu yaa, Ai-Chan. Aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat. Terima kasih maafkan aku, Ai-Chan."_

"Iya, nanti akan aku kirimkan foto yang bagus untukmu dan kau pun tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku karena kau tidak salah. Baiklah, Yoshida-San. Hati-hati di jalan."

Haibara menutup teleponnya dan kembali menghampiri Hakase dan Conan.

"Telepon dari siapa, Ai-Kun?" tanya Hakase.

"Yoshida-San. Dia tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini karena harus mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit. Hakase, bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Ah, maaf, Ai-Kun. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan penemuan terbaru untuk klienku, dia memintaku untuk memperlihatkannya besok, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini. Maaf ya, Ai-Kun. Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu, tapi tidak bisa menemanimu," jawab Hakase dengan jujur.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Haibara menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya dia ingin melihat pertunjukan itu, tapi kalau harus pergi sendirian, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa nyaman, padahal dulu dia terbiasa kemana-mana sendiri, tetapi sekarang sepertinya dia mulai berubah.

Conan yang melihat Haibara menghela nafas seperti itu bingung harus berkomentar apa, mood baiknya barusan hilang seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Shinichi? Aku yakin Shinichi juga tidak akan keberatan," Hakase mencoba memberi solusi yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Haibara.

"Aku tidak ingin dia mengundang mayat disana," keluh Haibara masih tetap menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Oi! Oi! Seenaknya saja kau! Aku juga tidak tertarik menonton pertunjukan orang yang berjalan di depan penonton sambil pamer baju begitu," ucap Conan malas dan melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya, _pancake_ kismis.

Haibara terdiam dan berpikir sesuatu. Dia ingin sekali melihat _fashion show_ itu, tapi dia tidak nyaman jika tidak ada yang menemaninya. Apakah dia harus membatalkan niatnya untuk menonton _fashion show_ itu?

"Baiklah, Haibara, aku akan menemanimu."

Suara itu mengagetkan Haibara. Dia langsung melihat ke arah orang yang sedang menikmati _pancake_ nya tersebut. "Benarkah? Aku tersanjung sekali, Tuan Detektif. Tapi, tidak, terima kasih, sepertinya aku lebih baik menonton dari TV saja nanti, daripada aku menontonnya bersama _Murder Magnet_."

"Hoho, kau yakin mau melewatkan _fashion show_ itu secara langsung? Kau tahu kan fasilitas apa yang didapat dari kelas _VVIP_? Akses _full_ ke _backstage_ untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengan para _designer_ dan para model. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali melihat ini karena ada salah satu _designer_ yang kau suka kan? Kau yakin mau melewatkannya?" tanya Conan dengan nada mengejek.

"Wah wah, untuk ukuran orang yang katanya tidak tertarik, kau tahu banyak ya, Kudo-Kun," Haibara bertanya balik, menyeringai, menatap Conan dengan tajam, dan kembali menyelipkan salah satu sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"A-anu… Aku tahu dari Sonoko. Yah, dia heboh sekali karena keluarganya juga termasuk salah satu sponsor acara tersebut, hehehe. Dia mengajak Ran untuk ikut menonton, tapi sayangnya Ran harus latihan untuk lomba, hehehe," jawab Conan gugup sambil memakan _pancake_ nya dengan canggung.

Haibara masih menatap Conan, dia jadi teringat kembali kejadian saat Conan memintanya untuk lebih terbuka terhadap orang lain, terutama Conan. Saat Conan akhirnya berkata untuk jangan lari dari takdirnya. Setelah itu, dia memang mulai sedikit terbuka terhadap Conan, walaupun dia masih membatasi diri sampai dimana dia harus bercerita, tetapi setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya juga aku menonton ini bersamamu. Setidaknya jika ada kasus nantinya, aku bersama seorang detektif hebat yang bisa menemukan pelakunya, secepatnya," Haibara membuka suara, kali ini dia tersenyum, senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum seringai seperti tadi.

"B-baiklah," ucap Conan yang sepertinya gugup, tidak mau menatap Haibara, karena semburat merah muncul di pipinya, sayangnya hal ini tidak disadari oleh Haibara.

"Hakase, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, nanti aku dan Kudo-Kun akan naik taksi saja, dan kau Kudo-Kun, kau kembalilah dulu ke Kantor Detektif itu untuk mengganti bajumu, aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan aku di acara nanti dengan pakaian seperti ini," ucap Ai sambil berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki di depannya, bagaimana bisa dia pergi dengan orang ini ke acara _fashion show_ dengan memakai _jersey_ tim sepak bola kesukaan laki-laki itu?

"Eh? Memangnya aku harus pakai baju apa? Begini saja tidak cukup?" tanya Conan bingung, karena menurutnya, penampilannya saat ini sudah cukup keren.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," Haibara langsung _facepalm_. "Tunggu aku disini, setelah aku mandi dan bersiap, kita akan ke Kantor Detektif itu dan aku akan pilihkan baju yang sesuai untukmu! Masih sekitar 4 jam lagi untuk _VVIP_ dapat masuk ke lokasi, semoga kita tidak harus berbelanja baju untukmu terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, Haibara."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Haibara langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Sepertinya moodnya kembali baik, karena Conan dan Hakase dapat mendengar senandung kecil dari Haibara. Mereka berdua melanjutkan sarapannya dan berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, kemudian Hakase pamit untuk ke laboratoriumnya di ruang bawah tanah, untuk menyelesaikan temuannya. Conan yang sendirian akhirnya memilih untuk menonton TV.

 _30 menit kemudian_.

"Dimana, Hakase?" tanya Haibara, setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Di ruang bawah tanah," jawab Conan tanpa melihat Haibara.

"Baiklah, aku kesana dulu untuk pamit, kau tunggu sebentar ya," Haibara menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk pamit kepada Hakase.

"Hei, Kudo-Kun, mau sampai kapan kau menonton TV? Ayo, berangkat, aku harus melihat isi lemarimu," ucap Haibara kemudian, setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Iya, iya," Conan mematikan TV dan berbalik ke arah Haibara. "Kau ini cerewet seka…" dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena takjub melihat penampilan Haibara.

Haibara yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih cantik dan modis dari biasanya, begitu menurut Conan. Haibara mengenakan _Mesh Dress_ model tali _spaghetti_ berwarna merah yang memiliki panjang 10 cm di bawah lutut, dengan kaus putih bercorak _dalmation_ dan _roll up jeans pants_ sebagai _inner_ nya, tidak lupa kacamata hitam yang dia sampirkan di atas kepalanya, dan _slingbag_ hitam yang tersampir di bahunya, serta _make up_ natural (bagaimanapun, dia terlihat seperti anak kelas 4 SD) sehingga penggunaan _make up_ tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan. Cukup simpel namun mampu membuat Conan terpana.

"Apa?" tanya Haibara sambil memicingkan matanya melihat Conan yang menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. A-ayo kita berangkat," jawab Conan yang malah berjalan duluan keluar rumah Hakase, meninggalkan Haibara.

"Hey, Kudo-Kun, tunggu! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" Haibara menyusul Conan dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan, Haibara?" tanya Conan saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua menuju Kantor Detektif Kogoro.

"Berlebihan? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Haibara bingung.

"Penampilanmu. Hahaha. Sepatu _boots_ itu, kacamata hitam, bajumu, dan kau memakai _make up_ , bukankah terlalu berlebihan?" goda Conan, tidak lupa memasang muka jahil untuk membuat Haibara kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" Haibara sudah memberikan _death glare_ nya, misi Conan berhasil.

"Hahaha. _Gomen, gomen._ Aku hanya bercanda," Conan tertawa jahil. "Tapi itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat lebih… cantik."

"Eh?" Haibara berhenti berjalan, mukanya memerah setelah mendengar Conan memujinya.

Conan justru mempercepat langkahnya, setelah memuji Haibara, muka dia juga ikut memerah.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"O-oi, Haibara. Kenapa kau berhenti? A-ayo, nanti kita terlambat," ucap Conan canggung, setelah sadar Haibara tidak ada disampingnya, dia tidak berani melihat ke arah Haibara.

"Ah, i-iya," Haibara juga nampak gugup, dia juga tidak berani melihat Conan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan lagi.

Hening.

 _Awkward_.

" _Kenapa mukaku memerah begini?"_ batin Haibara.

" _Bodoh! Mulutku tidak bisa kukendalikan!"_ batin Conan.

"Ki-kita sudah sampai," ucap Conan memecah kesunyian.

"I-iya, aku tahu."

Mereka naik ke lantai 2 tempat Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri dan melihat Paman Kogoro sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan kemudian.

"Ya, darimana saja kau? Pagi-pagi sudah keluyuran," tanya Paman Kogoro melihat Conan dan Haibara memasuki kantornya.

"Menumpang sarapan di rumah Hakase, karena disini dia tidak diurus selayaknya," Haibara yang menjawab pertanyaan Paman Kogoro dengan nada sinis.

"APA?" Paman Kogoro nampak kesal mendengar jawaban Haibara.

"Apa ada yang salah dari jawabanku, Paman? Lihat saja dirimu, pagi-pagi sudah minum alkohol. Sudah berapa kaleng bir yang kau minum pagi ini? Jangan heran kalau nanti tiba-tiba perutmu membuncit karena hatimu rusak dan terjadi penyusutan otak sehingga kau tidak mampu lagi untuk menganalisis kasus, pekerjaanmu dan mata pencaharianmu satu-satunya ini akan terancam," balas Haibara dengan seringaian khasnya.

" _Oi! Oi! Haibara!"_ batin Conan dalam hati.

"Eh, anu… I-iya, anu…" Paman Kogoro tidak mampu membalas ucapan Haibara karena merasa apa yang diucapkan anak itu benar adanya.

"Sudahlah, Paman. Jangan dipikirkan omongan Haibara, dia hanya bercanda. Hehehe," Conan berusaha menengahi.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Aku hanya mengingatkan Paman untuk hidup sehat. Sekarang, dimana aku harus melihat baju-bajumu?" tanya Haibara kepada Conan.

"Ah iya, ayo kita ke lantai 3, lemarinya ada di dalam kamarku. Paman, aku mengajak Haibara untuk melihat baju-baju di kamarku dulu ya, kami mau menghadiri suatu acara," ucap Conan menjelaskan maksudnya ke Paman Kogoro, agar tidak terjadi salah paham dengan mengajak seorang anak perempuan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Terserah kalian saja, asal jangan macam-macam di kamar."

" _Haha. Macam-macam apanya?"_ batin Conan dengan muka malasnya.

Mereka menuju ke lantai 3 dan Haibara segera melihat baju-baju di lemari Conan.

"Sudah kuduga, selera _fashion_ mu buruk sekali," ucap Haibara sambil _facepalm_.

"Haha. Maafkan aku yang memiliki selera _fashion_ yang buruk, Nona," balas Conan sambil cemberut dan memicingkan matanya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berbelanja, toko baju buka jam 10, padahal harusnya jam 10 kita sudah dalam perjalananan ke tempat acara," ucap Haibara sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Kurasa, kau perlu memakai ini, ini, dan celana ini, ah, ini juga!"

Di depan Conan, Haibara memperlihatkan _outfit_ yang harus dia kenakan hari ini. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana _chinos_ serta suspender elastis dan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara ciptaan Hakase. Conan mempercayakan penuh pilihan Haibara, setelah ' _mengusir_ ' sebentar Haibara keluar kamar karena dia akan mengganti bajunya, dia mempersilahkan Haibara masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Conan walaupun dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat butuh pendapat Haibara.

"Hmmm…" Haibara mengamati penampilan Conan kemudian menghampirinya dan melipat kedua lengan kemeja Conan hingga mendekati siku. "Begini lebih baik. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku."

"HAHAHA. Terima kasih, Nona!" ucap Conan dengan tampang jahilnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Ayo kita berangkat. Aku lebih baik menunggu disana daripada terlambat," ucap Haibara keluar dari kamar Conan, kemudian Conan menyusulnya.

Setelah pamit kepada Paman Kogoro, mereka pun pergi ke tempat acara dengan naik taksi. Haibara yang sepertinya senang sekali karena akan bertemu _designer_ favoritnya itu pun tidak berhenti bersenandung selama perjalanan. Pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela taksi, melihat pemandangan di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai di Minggu Pagi yang cerah, tidak seperti hari kerja yang biasanya padat.

"Sesenang itukah kau karena akan melihat _fashion show_? Bahkan ilmuwan sepertimu punya sisi _feminine_ juga ya ternyata," Conan tidak tahan untuk meledek Haibara. Entah dia yang mulai terlalu peka atau memang Haibara sudah mulai berubah, iya, dia merasa Haibara berbeda sekali dengan Haibara yang dikenalnya 3 tahun lalu. Haibara yang sekarang dihadapannya lebih bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Apakah permintaan Conan waktu itu sudah mulai dipahami Haibara? Tanpa sadar, Conan tersenyum melihat Haibara, bukan senyum jahil, tapi memang senyum tulus karena orang di depannya sudah mulai berubah lebih _manusiawi_.

"Apa maksudmu?" Haibara memberikan _death glare_ nya ke Conan.

"Eh, i-itu, maksudku, kau kan biasanya tidak seceria ini, a-anu, aku pikir kau lebih suka berada di laboratorium dan mengerjakan eksperimen entah apapun itu," jawab Conan mencoba meredam rasa takutnya. _"Wanita ini benar-benar menakutkan!"_ begitu batin Conan berkata.

"Jadi kau pikir seorang ilmuwan tidak berhak menikmati hidupnya dan harus terus berkutat dengan berbagai macam eksperimen di laboratorium? Aku bukan seseorang yang menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan kasus ataupun membaca novel misteri," ucap Haibara sinis.

" _Gomen,_ Haibara. Hehehe. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku senang kalau kau bisa menikmati hidupmu," ucap Conan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Haibara menatap Conan tajam, yang ditatap langsung _sweatdrop_ , masih mengira kalau Haibara tersinggung dengan ucapannya, tapi kemudian Haibara tersenyum dan kembali mengamati keluar jendela melanjutkan senandungnya. Conan langsung menghela nafas, lega.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Conan dan Haibara sampai di lokasi _fashion show_. Disana sudah ramai wartawan dan beberapa pengunjung yang juga memiliki pola pikir seperti Haibara, lebih baik menunggu di tempat acara daripada terlambat, walaupun masih 2 jam lagi pintu masuk khusus tamu _VVIP_ akan dibuka. Haibara mengenakan kacamata hitamnya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat atau tidak sengaja terpotret kamera wartawan, bagaimanapun, dia masih jadi buronan BO.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," ucap Haibara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Conan yang sedang sibuk mengamati keramaian di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku tunggu disini," ucap Conan kemudian.

Setelah bertanya pada _security_ , Haibara menuju ke toilet. Dia langsung menuju cermin untuk melihat penampilannya dan memperbaiki sedikit _make up_ nya. Suasana di dalam toilet cukup ramai, karena banyak juga pengunjung disana.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH…" terdengar teriakan dari salah satu pengunjung toilet karena tidak sengaja membuka bilik toilet dengan tulisan "TOILET RUSAK" di depan pintunya dan melihat di dalamnya ternyata terdapat mayat seorang wanita.

"Hufftt… Benar-benar _Murder Magnet_ ," Haibara menghela nafas, kemudian menelepon Conan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, sementara itu dia menahan orang-orang yang ada di dalam toilet untuk tidak keluar.

Tidak lama, polisi datang dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Korban bernama Mayumi Hana berusia 28 tahun dan bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah _fashion_. Dilihat dari kondisinya, waktu kematiannya sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, dengan perkiraan bunuh diri menggunakan racun sianida, karena ditemukan botol berisi racun sianida tergeletak di dekat korban.

"Menurutku ini bukan bunuh diri, Paman Takagi," Conan muncul tiba-tiba setelah _Officer_ Takagi menceritakan ulang analisisnya ke Inspektur Megure.

"Eh, Conan?" _Officer_ Takagi nampak kaget karena Conan tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya.

"Kau lagi," ucap Inspektur Megure dengan muka malas, setelah melihat Conan. "Kau benar-benar tertular Kogoro ya, selalu mengundang kasus dimanapun kalian berada."

" _Oi! Oi! Apa-apaan itu?"_ gerutu Conan dalam hati.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukan bunuh diri?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

Conan menjelaskan secara detail temuan serta bukti-bukti yang menunjukan bahwa ini bukan kasus bunuh diri.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: MOHON MAAF, DAKU BELUM MAMPU MEMBUAT** _ **CRIME SCENE**_ **, ILMUKU BELUM SAMPAI SANA, JADI BAGIAN INI AKAN LANGSUNG AKU SKIP KE BAGIAN DIMANA PELAKUNYA TERTANGKAP. AKU AKAN BELAJAR LAGI UNTUK BISA MEMBUAT** _ **CRIME SCENE**_ **DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR. HARAP MAKLUM, YAA. TERIMA KASIH PENGERTIANNYA.**

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam melakukan penyelidikan, Conan menemukan salah satu petunjuk penting, senyum khasnya ketika dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu dari petunjuk itu pun muncul. Haibara yang daritadi bersandar di dinding di luar toilet melihat senyum khas Conan dan berkata dalam hati, _"akhirnya…"_ dia sudah terlalu bosan menunggu Tuan Detektif itu, sudah berapa kali dia menguap, dia tidak mau merusak mood acara hari ini, masih sekitar setengah jam lagi _gate VVIP_ akan dibuka, walaupun sedang ada kasus disini, _the show must go on, right?_

Akhirnya pelakunya terungkap, pelakunya adalah teman seprofesi korban yang juga menghadiri _event_ ini, motifnya dendam karena korban sering mem _bully_ nya di kantor dan merebut proyek yang sudah diincar lama oleh pelaku. Manusia yang sudah sering tersakiti dan menyimpan dendam pun lama-lama akan lebih jahat dari orang yang menyakitinya.

"Lama sekali, aku sudah bosan menunggumu," ucap Haibara setelah Conan berbincang dengan _Officer_ Takagi untuk meminta ijin karena tidak bisa memberikan keterangan ke Kantor Polisi, dia harus menemani Haibara.

"Oi! Tidak usah mengeluh, kau tidak membantu sama sekali," gerutu Conan.

"Aku tidak mau merusak hari ini dengan aroma mayat disekitarku," balas Haibara santai.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Ayo kita kesana, 5 menit lagi pintu masuknya akan dibuka, kan?" Conan berjalan meninggalkan Haibara, sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang berada dibelakang kepalanya.

Haibara menyusul Conan dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Di depan pintu masuk _VVIP_ sudah terlihat beberapa orang mulai mengantri untuk masuk. Tiket _VVIP_ ini dibatasi hanya untuk 10 orang saja, Haibara termasuk yang beruntung menjadi bagian dari 10 orang itu, apalagi dia mendapatkan 2 tiket _VVIP_ secara gratis. Wartawan pun mulai banyak yang memotret keadaan di sekitar, termasuk pengunjung yang mengantri di depan pintu masuk _VVIP_. Haibara dan Conan menarik perhatian wartawan, selain karena pertunjukan analisis Conan tadi, mereka juga tertarik dengan _outfit_ yang dipakai oleh Haibara dan Conan.

" _Untuk ukuran anak kelas 4 SD, mereka termasuk modis,"_ begitu pikir wartawan yang kebanyakan berasal dari majalah mode. Banyak kamera yang mulai mengambil gambar Conan dan Haibara, menyadari hal tersebut, Conan melindungi Haibara dengan menggenggam tangan Haibarda dan berdiri di depannya untuk menutupi sosok Haibara. Beruntung tinggi Conan sudah melebihi Haibara, jadi dia bisa menutupi Haibara. Sekali lagi, bagaimanapun, Haibara adalah buronan BO.

Untung saja pintu masuk _VVIP_ sudah dibuka, sehingga Conan dan Haibara bisa segera masuk dan menghindari kamera wartawan. Conan, sepertinya tidak sadar, menggandeng tangan Haibara sejak tadi. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling dan terus menggandeng tangan Haibara sampai ke _backstage_. Haibara yang sedari tadi menahan untuk menegur Conan, mukanya memerah, entah kenapa dia juga merasa nyaman karena merasa dilindungi oleh Conan.

"A-anu, Kudo-Kun, mau sampai kapan kau menggandengku? Aku ingin melihat itu, tapi kau terus menggandengku menjauhi tempat itu," ucap Haibara malu-malu sambil menunjuk salah satu _stand_ sebuah _brand design_ yang Haibara incar.

"Eh," Conan yang baru menyadari hal tersebut langsung buru-buru melepas genggaman tangannya ke Haibara. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. A-ayo kita lihat tempat itu," semburat merah nampak di pipi Conan.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa," Haibara yang sudah terlanjur gugup, berjalan meninggalkan Conan. _"Sadarlah, Shiho!"_ begitu batin Haibara berkata.

Conan juga tak kalah gugup, dia menjadi malu setelah menyadari sudah cukup lama dia menggenggam tangan Haibara, tapi tidak menyadarinya. _"KAU HARUS MENGENDALIKAN DIRIMU, BODOH!"_ teriak Conan dalam hati.

Setelah adegan canggung itu, Haibara nampak kembali bersemangat saat melihat-lihat berbagai macam _brand-brand fashion_ di hadapannya. Conan mengamati gadis di depannya ini terheran-heran, baru kali ini dia melihat Haibara sangat bersemangat. Tapi itu cukup membuat Conan lega, karena Haibara menikmati hidup barunya ini.

"Ya ampun, koleksi _fall season_ mereka bagus sekali," ucap Haibara bersemangat melihat beberapa koleksi pakaian salah satu _brand_ ternama.

"Astaga, _coat_ ini sudah lama kuincar!" ucapnya lagi.

"Hei, Kudo-Kun, lihat! Menurutmu _suit_ itu cocok untukku atau tidak?" tanya Haibara ke Conan sambil menunjuk _suit_ coklat bemotif kotak-kotak.

"Ah, i-iya, sepertinya cocok untukmu," jawab Conan bingung karena dia pun tidak terlalu paham _fashion_.

"Kalau _coat_ itu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Haibara lagi kemudian menunjuk sebuah _coat_ yang panjangnya selutut (ukuran anak-anak, iya tentu saja Haibara daritadi menunjuk _fashion_ untuk anak-anak), berwarna kuning cerah dengan hiasan bulu yang dibentuk seperti hati, di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Aku rasa, kau lebih paham tentang hal ini, Haibara," Conan mencoba jujur. Yah menurut dia, apapun pilihan Haibara semuanya bagus, karena Haibara memiliki selera _fashion_ yang bagus juga.

"Ah, kau benar. Salah ya aku bertanya padamu. Hidupmu kan hanya dipenuhi kasus, jadi kau tidak punya _sense of fashion_ ," sindir Haibara.

" _Oi! Oi! Jadi, kenapa tadi kau bertanya padaku?"_ gerutu Conan dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna dihadapanmu, Kudo-Kun," ucap Haibara tiba-tiba, membuat Conan terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak paham."

"Ya, aku tahu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan teman masa kecilmu itu. Aku kalah cantik dibandingkan dengannya. Yang kau lihat selama ini hanya dia. Aku tidak pernah memiliki tempat dihatimu. Aku tahu, aku ini mantan penjahat. Aku membuatmu menderita. Aku… Aku…" Haibara menunduk sedih.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Haibara? Tentu saja kau bukan orang seperti itu! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu, kau bukan penjahat! Kau tidak pernah membuatku menderita! Dan kenapa kau harus membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan Ran? Tentu saja kalian berbeda!" ucap Conan sedikit emosi. DIa tidak suka jika Haibara menjelek-jelekan dirinya sendiri. "Aku…"

"Aku…" Haibara memotong perkataan Conan, dia kemudian menatap Conan dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hening.

 **CHAPTER 2 END.**

 **Btw, beberapa hari ke depan aku akan keluar kota dan tidak yakin bisa menulis fanfic dulu (tapi akan aku usahakan mencuri-curi waktu untuk menulis). Sekarang masih tanggal 16 AGustus, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU! MERDEKAAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAAAIIIIII... AKU KEMBALIIIIIIIIIII! :DDD**

Saatnya membalas review :

Citra Zaoldyeck: MERDEKAAAA!

uyab4869: Pastinya sampai tamat dong. Aku juga gak suka di php sama cerita yang menggantung saat lagi seru-serunya. Huhuhu.

coffeemuffin: Uuuwhhh….. Terima kasih kamuuu. Jadi makin semangat untuk nulis.

XIII-hades: Masih ada kok, hehehehe. Maaf lama, efek liburan masih agak sulit meningkatkan mood, padahal sudah tinggal sedikit lagi chapter 3 selesai. Tapi tenang aja, ini chpter 3 sudah selesai. Semoga suka sama ceritanya yaaa.

 **Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah memfavoritkan fanficku ini. Aduh, aku terharu, ternyata menulis itu semenyenangkan ini yaa. Maafkan kalau masih banyak kekurangan ditulisanku. Plotnya kurang jelas. Terus masih ada kesalahan seperti alur ceritanya (aku kadang lupa kalau bikin cerita mereka setelah 3 tahun kemudian, yang artinya usia mereka juga bertambah). Aku akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki penulisanku ini. Mohon bersabar dan harap maklum yaa. Hehehehe. Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaa. Terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, pemilik sah hak cipta Detective Conan. Daku mah hanya sefruit people yang sangat menyukai karya beliau dan menyukai chemistry antara Shinichi X Shiho atau Conan X Ai. Hahaha mohon maaf yaa, namanya juga fanfic.**

 **WARNING : OOC! Mungkin banyak typo!**

* * *

 _ **HEART**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 **PENGAKUAN**

* * *

 **Conan's POV**

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

Hening.

Kata-kata yang keluar secara bersamaan itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan artinya, membuat hening seketika, membuat aku dan dia terdiam tanpa kata dan hanya saling menatap.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya setelah ini. Hei, kalian tahu kan, aku ini makhluk paling tidak peka terhadap permasalahan perempuan, terutama perasaannya. Tapi... aku sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan mungkin aku sangat ingin berteriak di hadapan dia bahwa aku menyukainya. YA, AKU MEMANG MENYUKAINYA! AKU MENYUKAI AI HAIBARA! Jika kalian menganggap aku gila, mungkin aku memang gila, lebih tepatnya tergila-gila padanya. Berlebihan? Anggap saja begitu, karena kalian tidak pernah mengalami takdir seperti aku (dan Ai, tentunya). Apakah kalian pernah mengalami penyusutan tubuh sehingga menyebabkan tubuh berusia 17 tahun menjadi seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun? ( _Well,_ sekarang umurku 20 tahun). Atau, apakah kalian pernah mendengar anak berusia 7 tahun memecahkan kasus dari yang paling ringan seperti pencurian sampai pembunuhan yang melibatkan FBI atau CIA? Jadi, kalian masih berpikir aku berlebihan jika merasa tergila-gila padanya? Mungkin dulu aku pernah begitu membencinya karena dia yang membuat tubuhku menyusut begini (atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang membuat racun itu, walaupun Gin dan Vodka sialan itu yang meminumkannya padaku), dia membuatku sangat menderita karena harus membuat Ran (teman masa kecilku, orang yang pernah kusukai) ikut menderita karena harus menungguku, padahal aku ada di depan matanya, padahal aku sangat dekat dengannya, tapi aku harus berpura-pura menjadi anak berusia 7 tahun agar dia tidak mengetahui identitasku sehingga dia tidak terlibat dalam bahaya karenaku. Yah, dulu aku sangat membencinya. Sangat sangat benci. Tapi, saat pertama kali aku melihat air matanya, hatiku ikut merasakan pedih. Aku merasa bersalah karena gagal menyelamatkan kakaknya yang harus jadi korban BO. Dia sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini, dia tidak punya keluarga yang dapat memeluknya disaat dia bersedih atau menolongnya disaat dia sedang ada masalah. Semua karena BO sialan itu!

Pada awalnya aku hanya merasa aku perlu melindungi gadis ini karena dia sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini (sindrom _hero complex_ memang melekat pada diriku). Pada awalnya aku merasa bahwa dia adalah wanita menyebalkan dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Pada awalnya aku merasa bahwa kami hanya kebetulan memiliki takdir yang sama, hanya itu. Pada awalnya juga aku merasa bahwa dia orang lemah yang berpura-pura kuat untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Selama 18 tahun hanya menghabiskan hidup di laboratorium dan tidak pernah bersosialisasi seperti remaja pada umumnya membuat dia merasa canggung jika harus berteman dengan orang baru. Aku salah, kita memang berbagi takdir, dia melengkapiku, aku tak pernah sadar kehadirannya begitu berarti untukku, keselamatannya merupakan prioritas utamaku. Aku salah, dia memang benar-benar wanita yang kuat. 18 tahun terjebak bersama BO, kehilangan orang tua dan kakaknya karena menjadi korban kekejaman BO, tidak memiliki seorang pun teman, tapi dia masih sanggup bertahan. Justru dia menyesal, sebagai ilmuwan, dia merasa ilmunya tidak bermanfaat karena hasil temuannya justru digunakan untuk membunuh banyak orang. Aku kagum kepadanya, pada awalnya. Benci menjadi kagum, kagum menjadi suka, dan saat ini aku menyukainya, aku membutuhkannya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa hidup tenang jika tanpa dirinya. AKU MENYUKAIMU, AI HAIBARA, SHIHO MIYANO, SHERRY, KAMU!

" _Hello, little girl. I like your outfit."_

Suara seorang laki-laki memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua. Aku dan Ai seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ai terlihat sangat terkejut melihat orang itu, sementara aku menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan berterima kasih karena dia menyelamatkan suasana canggung ini.

" _T-thank you so much, Mr. Lagerfeld,"_ ucap Ai gugup. Aku cukup paham kenapa dia menjadi gugup seperti itu. Ai merupakan salah satu penggemar orang ini. Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar dia membicarakan karya-karya orang ini. Walaupun Ai memang penyuka barang-barang _branded_ (yang sungguh menguras uangku karena harus membeli beberapa barang itu untuknya) tapi _brand_ ini merupakan _brand_ yang paling disukai Ai. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

" _You're welcome. I hope you're having fun with this show. Bye, little girl."_

Usai mengatakan itu, Mr. Lagerfeld pamit untuk mengurus shownya nanti dan meninggalkan kami berdua lagi. Aku belum siap dengan segala kecanggungan ini. Bodohnya aku!

Tapi aku bersyukur, Ai tidak terlalu membahas situasi tadi, dia terlihat bahagia sekali karena telah bertemu orang yang dia sangat gemari, orang yang sering dia bicarakan setiap melihat majalah fashion. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada senyumannya.

"Kudo-Kun, apakah tadi aku terlihat memalukan di depan Mr. Lagerfeld? Aku rasa tampangku seperti orang bodoh," tanya Ai padaku sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini kulihat dia segugup ini, hey, kenapa kau tidak pernah begitu dihadapanku? Aku kan juga tidak kalah keren dibandingkan orang itu!

"Iya, wajah gugupmu jelek sekali, harusnya tadi aku mengambil gambarmu, kau tidak sadar kan kau terus membuka mulutmu lebar-lebar saat menatap orang itu tadi? Hahahaha," jawabku berbohong.

Ai langsung memberikan _death glare_ andalannya kepadaku. Aku tertawa lagi, merasa berhasil menggodanya.

"Yah, kurasa kau masih punya cukup uang untuk membelikanku ini kan?" tantang Ai seraya menunjuk _coat_ yang tadi dia tunjukan padaku.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus membelikan ini untukmu? Kau pikir aku _bank_ berjalan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apakah dompet _limited edition, dark chocolate_ premium, dan tiket _VVIP_ ini sudah menguras tabunganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tidak bodoh, Kudo-Kun. Kau bilang apa tadi? Menyukaiku? Kau sedang sakit ya? Atau kelelahan setelah mengungkap kasus tadi hingga membuatmu meracau seperti itu?" Ai menatapku serius. Sulit sekali meluluhkan hati orang ini.

"D-darimana kau tahu aku yang mengirimkannya untukmu?" aku bertanya gugup.

"Aku ini selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu, apa kau lupa?"

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya, maksudku, aku tahu orang ini selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi, bukankah ini terlalu hebat?

"Kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku, seharusnya kau tahu maksud perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak sedang sakit, aku tidak sedang meracau, aku serius."

"Tidak untuk yang satu itu, aku rasa kau kelelahan," Ai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, masih menatapku tajam, aku merasakan sedikit aura kemarahan di dalam tatapannya.

"Hei, aku serius! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" ucapku sambil memegang bahunya erat. Aku benar-benar serius menyukainya. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia masih menganggapku meracau.

"Sudahlah, Kudo-Kun. Aku ingin menikmati hari ini dengan baik, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi?" Ai mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Dia mengabaikanku!

Setelah puas mengelilingi backstage (dalam keheningan, tentu saja), kami menuju tempat khusus tamu _VVIP_ untuk menonton _fashion show_ tersebut. Aku dan Ai mendapatkan posisi paling depan, dia nampak semangat sekali dan tetap mengabaikanku. Aku memaklumi karena mungkin dia benar-benar ingin menikmati _fashion show_ ini, tapi setelah acara ini berakhir kenapa dia terus mengabaikanku?

"Oi, Haibara!" panggilku sedikit berteriak, karena dia terus berjalan meninggalkanku padahal situasinya masih cukup ramai. Kami sudah keluar dari gedung pertunjukan itu.

"Oi, Haibara! Tunggu!" aku berhasil meraih tangannya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Ai berusaha melepas genggaman tanganku, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan semudah itu melepasnya. Aku butuh penjelasan.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak, sampai kau menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau..." aku ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi harus! "...marah kepadaku?" lanjutku.

"Aku tidak marah, untuk apa aku harus marah kepadamu, Kudo-Kun? Lepaskan dulu tanganmu, kau menyakiti tanganku."

Aku langsung melepaskan genggamanku, tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, kulihat pergelangan tangannya sedikit memerah di kulit pucatnya, kurasa aku tidak sadar telah menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Ai. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tapi nyatanya kau membuat tanganku sakit. Huh, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku lapar," ucapnya sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku lagi.

"Oi, Haibara!" Aku menyusulnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Aku tidak suka caranya mengabaikanku. Daritadi dia berkata tidak ingin membahasnya, seperti ingin berlari dari segalanya, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang satu itu (yah, walaupun aku menyukainya, aku tidak ingin dia selalu lari dari masalah). "Apakah harus seperti ini? Apakah kata-kataku salah? Apakah pernyataanku menyakitimu?"

Ai terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Wajah _pokerface_ nya membuatku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau tidak salah, Kudo-Kun," jawabnya memecah kesunyian.

"Lantas, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Aku butuh penjelasan secepatnya!

"Aku..." Ku lihat Ai menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini salah. Kurasa perasaanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kurasa kau terlalu lelah dengan keadaanmu sehingga kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak menyukaiku, kau hanya menyukai Mouri-San, temanmu sedari kecil itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan pernyataanmu kepadanya saat di London dulu kan? Jadi, aku rasa kau salah mengartikan kedekatan kita sebagai rasa suka," jawabnya lagi, jawabannya membuatku marah. Kenapa dia bisa menilai bahwa rasa sukaku ini sebagai sebuah kesalahan? Aku ini detektif, analisisku selalu benar! Aku tidak mungkin salah dengan perasaanku sendiri! Walaupun aku sedikit bodoh, tidak peka, dan terlambat menyadari hal ini.

"Kau yang salah, Haibara! Aku menyukaimu bukan karena aku menyalah artikan kedekatan kita! Tidak! Aku memang menyukaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Haibara. Lalu untuk Ran, justru mungkin aku yang salah mengartikan perasaanku ini sebagai rasa suka. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku menyukai Ran, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat," ucapku sedikit membentaknya. Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu," ucapku lagi setelah melihat dia agak terkejut karena aku membentaknya.

"Suka sebagai sahabat itu seperti apa, Kudo-Kun? Apa bedanya dengan perasaanmu terhadapku saat ini? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya dia lagi, kali ini dia kembali dengan _pokerface_ nya.

"Jelas berbeda! Perasaanku terhadap Ran hanya sebatas aku menyukai dia karena dialah orang yang bersedia dekat dan menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi rasa sukaku ini tidak tumbuh menjadi cinta. Aku memang bodoh, karena telat menyadarinya. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada ibuku karena dialah yang menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kau? Aku menyukaimu, tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu, Haibara! Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini saat dengan Ran. Kau membuatku selalu menjadi diriku sendiri, bukan seperti saat aku dengan Ran yang harus selalu terlihat seperti lelaki pintar tanpa ada kekurangan apapun, Ran memang tidak pernah menuntutku secara langsung, tetapi aku tahu, aku tidak boleh terilhat tidak sempurna dihadapannya. Sedangkan kau? Kau bahkan selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku malu di depan banyak orang, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Kau memahamiku, bahkan sepertinya kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, walaupun untuk hal ini kau bodoh sekali," mendengar kata bodoh, membuat Ai menatapku tajam, tidak terima. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ai," ucapku lagi, kali ini aku yang menatapnya serius. Aku melihat semburat merah dipipinya saat aku menatapnya barusan. Apakah dia malu?

"K-kau gila! Dan siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggil nama depanku?" ucapnya lalu menepis tanganku dibahunya, dan berjalan meninggalkanku (lagi!).

Ah benar! Dia malu! Aku bisa melihatnya. Astaga, Putri pengantuk yang sinis itu pikir aku tidak tahu?

* * *

* _ **Flashback**_ *

Aku begitu bersemangat saat Agasa Hakase memintaku untuk menginap di tempatnya, menemani Ai yang harus ditinggal olehnya karena beliau harus pergi ke Fukushima. Tapi sepertinya Ai terlihat begitu lelah, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku disana. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah Hakase pergi dan itu masih jam 8 malam. Aku yang kelaparan karena tidak sempat makan malam akhirnya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV, hingga tidak terasa aku mendengar Ai membangunkanku. Ah, apakah dia selalu secantik ini? Entahlah, apakah definisi cantik untukku itu terlalu aneh? Melihat " _muka bantalnya_ " dengan rambut sedikit berantakan seperti ini membuatku ingin memeluknya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. (Hei, wajar saja, aku berusia 20 tahun!).

Aku sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang keadaanya akhir-akhir ini, aku melihat dia begitu kelelahan seperti banyak beban yang ada di punggungnya. Tak kusangka justru dia menangis lagi dihadapanku. Iris biru kehijauan itu kini tertutup air mata.

Kenapa kau selalu menahan diri, Ai? Ada aku yang selalu siap melindungimu. Aku memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Hangat.

" _A-ano… Kudo-Kun, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"_ Ai bertanya kepadaku di tengah keheningan.

Ah sial! Aku merasa bodoh sekali karena baru menyadarinya. Aku harus bagaimana? Mukaku pasti sudah berubah menjadi tomat merah. Ah, _pancake_ ini kenapa terlalu besar untuk kumakan? Bersiaplah menjadi bubur, wahai kau _pancake_!

" _Terima kasih, Kudo-Kun. Terima kasih karena kau peduli kepadaku."_

 _"Tentu saja aku peduli, karena kau adalah Watsonku yang paling berharga!"_

Aku berani bersumpah, wajahnya langsung memerah setelah aku mengatakan itu padanya. Lucu sekali melihatnya, tapi aku harus menahan ekspresi tenangku ini. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

 _"Temani aku makan ya, Haibara,"_ ucapku sambil memikirkan ide apalagi untuk menggodanya. _**AHA**_!

 _"Apakah kau demam? Mukamu merah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Haibara?"_ Aku mencoba mendeteksi (yah, walaupun ini cuma akal-akalanku saja) suhu tubuhnya dengan metode dahi ke dahi, aku ingin tahu reaksinya.

 _"Tapi ini tidak panas."_

 _YES!_ Aku berhasil! Tidak sia-sia aku memiliki Ibu seorang mantan aktris terkenal yang selalu mengajariku untuk berakting. Astaga, mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang. Hei, Ai, kau harus melihat rupamu sekarang. Uh, aku tidak tahan, kau sangat manis saat merasa malu seperti ini. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu!

 _"Bisakah kau mempercepat makanmu? Itu hanya 3 lapis pancake dan kau belum selesai makan juga walaupun sudah hampir setengah jam. Aku mengantuk."_

Hei, aku tahu kau menahan perasaanmu! Aku masih melihat semburat merah di wajah cantikmu, Ai. Walaupun kau menutupinya dengan nada sarkastikmu, aku tahu kau malu! Bagaimana kalau kulanjutkan saja menggodamu? Hahaha. Maafkan aku, Ai. Aku tidak tahan untuk menggodamu, sungguh, melihat wajahmu memerah seperti itu membuatku bahagia. Kau memang tidak seperti Ran yang mudah sekali mengekspresikan perasaannya, justru hal itu yang membuatku makin tertarik kepadamu. Shinichi Kudo mungkin sudah gila!

Aku terus menggodanya, _pancake_ buatannya memang sangat enak, walaupun dengan, uh, kismis! Tapi aku benar-benar menikmatinya, ah, terima kasih untuk diriku sendiri yang tadi memotong _pancake_ ini menjadi beberapa bagian yang sangat kecil, sehingga aku bisa lebih lama menghabiskannya. Aku melihatnya mulai kembali menjadi si Ratu Es, membuatku langsung menyuapinya sepotong _pancake_ secara tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi melihat mukanya memerah kembali. Kau cantik! Baiklah, akan aku coba!

 _"Aku suka Haibara. Terima kasih pancakenya enak sekali dan sekarang aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih juga segelas susu hangatnya. Aku suka sekali Haibara."_

Apakah dia menyadarinya? Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya (yah, walaupun dengan _embel-embel_ _pancake_ nya yang enak itu).

Eh tunggu, kenapa kau malah pergi?

 _"Jangan lari, Ai. Jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu."_

Dia berbalik menatapku yang mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku tidak ingin dia lari lagi, tapi aku masih ingin membuktikan perasaannya kepadaku. Tunggulah, Ai. Aku pasti akan mengatakan langsung kepadamu.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

"Ayolah, Haibara! Kau tidak bisa menghindariku terus!" aku masih mencoba membujuknya. Sayangnya, dia masih tidak mau berbicara denganku dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikanku yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Kau… Kau tidak menyukaiku?" pertanyaan ini akhirnya terlontar dari mulutku. Aku sangat menghindari pikiran negatif tentang perasaanya terhadapku, aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan pahit kalau ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku.

Ai berhenti dan kemudian menatapku, aku tidak bisa membaca isi pikirannya, wajah _pokerface_ nya membuatku bingung.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana, Kudo-Kun?" tanyanya setelah menghela napas.

"Eh," aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan pernyataanmu tadi. Aku masih merasa ini salah. Maksudku, kita baru bertemu 3 tahun yang lalu dan terima kasih selama 3 tahun ini kau selalu melindungiku, tapi bukankah kau selalu memaksaku untuk menyelesaikan penawar racun itu agar kau bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan juga kembali pada Mouri-San yang setia menunggumu itu?" dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya, menganggap perasaanku sebagai suatu kesalahan. Ah, susah sekali meluluhkan hatimu!

"HAIBARA! Dengar!" ucapku sambil mencengkram bahunya, aku tidak peduli lagi aku berteriak di hadapannya, aku tidak peduli orang-orang disekitar memperhatikan kami, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya!

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini! Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu! Aku berani bersumpah demi _Kami-Sama_ bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah memaksamu lagi, Haibara! Maafkan jika aku dulu memaksamu karena keegoisanku dan kebodohanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin lagi memaksamu menyelesaikan penawar racun sialan itu! Selesaikanlah semampumu, asal kau tetap ada disampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan terus melindungimu, yah walaupun aku yakin kita tidak akan mati semudah itu, tapi asal kau tahu, aku bersedia mengorbankan nyawaku demi melindungimu yang terkadang bodoh dan pesimis ini."

Mendengar kata bodoh dan pesimis, ekspresinya yang semula terkejut menjadi kesal. Hei, aku benar, kan?

"Buktikan padaku!" ucapnya sambil memandangku masih dengan tatapan kesal.

"Baiklah! Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya?" tantangku kemudian.

"Beritahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya kepada Mouri-San. Apakah kau berani?" aku melihat seringai dari wajah cantiknya. Apakah dia meremehkanku?

"Baiklah, jika itu dapat membuatmu mempercayaiku, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga!" ucapku dengan percaya diri, kemudian aku menarik tangannya dan langsung memberhentikan _taxi_. Aku siap menerima apapun risikonya, asal gadis dihadapanku ini tidak lagi menganggap perasaanku sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Lagipula aku juga memang tidak bisa selamanya berbohong kepada Ran tentang identitasku.

"Eh, t-tunggu, Kudo-Kun!"

 **CHAPTER 3 END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halooooooooo semuanyaaa...**

 **Saatnya membalas review:**

XIII-hades: tenang saja, cerita ini masih berlanjut kok.

uyab4869: iya, dia terpojok karena ulahnya sendiri. Hahaha.

SherryIsMe: ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih yaaa.

* * *

 **HUHUHUHUHU…. Aku baca ulang Chapter 3, ternyata banyak kesalahan pengetikan. Harusnya setelah judul, tulisannya chapter 3, eh ternyata aku lupa ganti setalah ku copas. Lalu harusnya flashback terakhir, Conan masih manggil Haibara, kok malah jadi Ai. Sudah terlanjur diupload, ternyata banyak kesalahan. Maafkan aku yaa. Semoga chapter ini gak ada lagi kesalahan-kesalahan fatal kayak begitu.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. Jadi makin semangat untuk menulis.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, pemilik sah hak cipta Detective Conan. Daku mah hanya sefruit people yang sangat menyukai karya beliau dan menyukai chemistry antara Shinichi X Shiho atau Conan X Ai. Hahaha mohon maaf yaa, namanya juga fanfic.**

 **WARNING : OOC, benar-benar OOC! Mungkin banyak typo! Terlalu lebay and drama! Narasi kurang jelas!**

* * *

 _ **HEART**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 **AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Buktikan padaku!" ucap Haibara kepada Conan.

"Baiklah! Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya?" tantang Conan.

"Beritahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya kepada Mouri-San. Apakah kau berani?" Haibara menyeringai, meremehkan Conan.

"Baiklah, jika itu dapat membuatmu mempercayaiku, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga!" ucap Conan percaya diri, dia lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haibara, kemudian memberhentikantaksi dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Gedung tersebut.

"Eh, t-tunggu, Kudo-Kun!" Haibara nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Conan, namun terlambat, saat itu juga tangannya sudah ditarik oleh bocah berkacamata itu dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi dengan menaiki taksi.

"Blok 5, Beika. Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri," Conan dengan lantang mengucapkan alamat tujuannya kepada supir taksi yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh supir taksi tersebut.

"Kau! Kau sudah gila, Kud—Edogawa-Kun!" ucap Haibara sedikit membentak lelaki disebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku membuktikan langsung kepadamu agar kau percaya? Kenapa sekarang kau ragu-ragu?" tanya Conan sambil menyeringai, membalas seringaian Haibara tadi.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku," ucap Haibara sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Conan di pergelangan tangannya, namun Conan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Haibara.

"Tidak akan! Jika kulepaskan, kau akan memaksa untuk turun dari taksi ini dan melarikan diri lagi."

"A-aku tidak akan lari," Haibara nampak gugup, dia kemudian menghela napasnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ku mohon, Edogawa-Kun. Kita pulang saja ke rumah Hakase. Aku sangat lelah."

"Tidak. Kau sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku berbicara jujur kepada Ran mengenai identitasku. Kau sendiri yang meminta bukti keseriusanku. Aku tidak akan berhenti disini," ucap Conan menghindari tatapan Haibara. Dia lebih memilih melihat ke arah luar jendela taksi.

Ai Haibara yang saat ini merasa kebingungan, hanya terdiam memandangi Conan. Di satu sisi, dia, dia tidak ingin jika nanti Conan membongkar identitasnya kepada Mouri-San, senyum di wajah Mouri-San akan lenyap. Padahal senyum itu sangat mirip dengan senyum kakaknya, Akemi Miyano. Namun di sisi lain dia ingin Conan membuktikan perkataannya. Semuanya membingungkan untuk Haibara. Harga diri dan kebimbangan yang begitu tinggi membuatnya harus memilih di antara dua sisi jembatan dengan medan yang sama-sama menyulitkan.

Haibara melipat lengannya di depan wajah untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Dia merasa bodoh karena memberikan tantangan ke Tuan Detektif disebelahnya, yang justru malah menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. " _BODOH!_ " seperti itu kata yang telontar terus menerus dari dalam batin Haibara.

Conan melirik sebentar ke arah Haibara yang nampak kesulitan menghadapi situasinya saat ini, dia melihat Haibara bersandar ke kursi lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya sendiri. " _Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!_ " batin Conan berkata seperti itu yang kemudian diiringi dengan seringaian dari bibir Conan.

Taksi pun kini sudah berhenti di depan _Café_ Poirot, dimana di atas _Café_ tersebut merupakan Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri dan juga merupakan tempat tinggal Conan, Ran, dan tentu saja Paman Kogoro.

Conan membuka pintu taksi dan tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haibara. Dilihatnya Haibara yang tidak bergeming dari kursinya, menahan tarikan tangan Conan. Memegang _handling_ pintu, tidak mau keluar. Conan merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Haibara selalu merasa setakut ini hanya ketika berhadapan dengan Gin, tapi saat ini bukan Gin yang akan dia temui, bukan juga anggota BO lain, pun mereka tidak akan menyerbu markas BO (yang entah dimana keberadaannya), mereka hanya akan menemui Ran di rumahnya, di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri.

" _Kalau kau setakut itu, kenapa tidak menyerah saja, sih? Kenapa tidak langsung mempercayaiku?"_ batin Conan berkata.

"Hei, Haibara. Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Paman _driver_ sudah harus pergi untuk mencari penumpang lain. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus duduk disini," Conan berusaha meyakinkan Haibara untuk keluar dari taksi, sambil menghela nafas, Conan memegang kedua tangan Haibara, membimbingnya pelan untuk keluar dari taksi.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Mohon maaf atas kelakuan temanku ini," ucap Conan sambil menundukan kepalanya ke supir taksi tersebut saat mereka berdua sudah keluar dari taksi.

" _Bagaimana? Apakah kau menyerah?"_ batin Conan bertanya dalam hati, dia menatap gadis di depannya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit terdefinisikan maksudnya (baiklah, Conan memang sulit membaca isi pikir Haibara, bertolak belakang dengan Haibara yang selalu bisa membaca isi pikir Conan).

" _Entahlah, Kudo-Kun. Aku ingin bukti, tapi aku juga tidak siap jika senyum diwajahnya menhilang karena hal ini,"_ jawab Haibara dalam hati, benar-benar bisa membaca isi pikir lelaki didepannya ini.

Conan menarik tangan Haibara untuk menuju lantai 2, dimana Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri berada, dia berteriak sejak di tangga, memanggil sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"RAAAAAAN…."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"RAAAAAAN…."

"RAAA-"

Haibara yang sedari tadi sudah pucat pasi berharap bahwa wanita yang sedang diteriakan Namanya itu tidak ada di tempat akhirnya memilih menarik Conan yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan panggilan terakhirnya tadi untuk bersembunyi di ruangan lain, di seberang ruangan kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri, di dapur, beruntung tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia langsung menutup mulut Conan dengan tangannya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua mendengar suara seseorang turun dari lantai 3.

"Eh, Conan-Kun?" suara seorang wanita mencari-cari orang yang memanggilnya tadi, iya, itu Ran.

Haibara gugup. Takut. Takut jika Ran mengetahui keberadaan mereka, takut jika akhirnya Ran juga harus mengetahui identitas asli orang dihadapannya yang sedang mencoba untuk bersuara.

Conan menyingkirkan tangan Haibara dan kemudian berkata, "Kau! Kenapa kau-" namun, lagi-lagi Conan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya kembali ditutup oleh tangan Haibara.

"Kau terlalu berisik!" bisik Haibara dengan nada marah, namun rasa khawatir juga nampak dari ekspresinya, keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Kau sendiri yang menantangku, kan!" balas Conan juga sambil berbisik, yang membuat Haibara memberikan _death glare_ nya

"Conan;Kun? Apa itu kau?" Ran masih mencari-cari Conan yang diyakini telah meneriakan namanya barusan.

Haibara yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu dapur, semakin mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Conan, dia menempel erat pada Conan, mendorong Conan ke dinding, tentu saja dengan satu tangannya menutup mulut cerewet Tuan Detektif ini dan satu tangannya yang lain masih digenggam erat oleh Conan. Dia berharap Ran tidak membuka pintu dapur.

Conan yang tentu saja dalam situasi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ini merasa sangat panas, mukanya memerah, apalagi dia bisa merasakan nafas Haibara di depan wajahnya, sangat dekat. (HEY ANDA SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA YAA!).

" _Astaga! Aku harus fokus!"_ Conan mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan saatnya berpikir hal lain. Wanita cantik didepannya ini sedang cemas dan takut.

Mereka melihat kenop pintu dapur bergerak, menandakan seseorang akan membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak boleh kesini! Dia tidak boleh tahu!"_ batin Haibara cemas.

 _Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg…_

Suara telepon dari dalam Kantor Detektif memecah keheningan yang mendebarkan ini.

 _Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg…_

Tidak ada yang mengangkat.

 _Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg… Kriiiiiiiiingggg…_

Ran yang hampir saja membuka pintu dapur, memilih masuk ke Kantor itu untuk mengangkat telepon. Sepertinya Paman Kogoro sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beruntung sekali mereka!

Haibara merasa lega, dia langsung terduduk lemas setelah Ran pergi.

Conan kemudian ikut duduk dihadapannya. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian memegang dagu Haibara dan mengangkat wajah cantik yang tertunduk lemah untuk bertatapan dengannya. Dilihatnya keringat mengalir di sela-sela poni wanita berambut pirang _strawberry_ yang membuat poninya sedikit _lepek_. Conan mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya, lalu ia menyeka secara perlahan keringat yang ada di wajah wanita itu.

Haibara yang masih diliputi kecemasan tidak mengelak dengan segala perlakuan Conan terhadapnya, dia masih merasa cemas walaupun ada kelegaan juga dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan," ucap Conan masih menyeka keringat di wajah Haibara.

Haibara tidak merespon perkataan Conan, tidak juga mau menatap wajah Conan.

"Maafkan aku, Ai."

Haibara yang merasa tidak nyaman karena Conan memanggil nama depannya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Conan, sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar.

Conan yang tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh Haibara, langsung memegang wajah Haibara dengan kedua tangannya (tentu saja satu tangannya juga masih memegang sapu tangan), mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haibara, sangat dekat, hingga Haibara yang masih terkejut dengan tindakan Conan ini terlambat untuk menghindar. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

 _Chu…_

Conan mengecup kening Haibara.

Haibara membuka matanya.

Kemudian Conan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Haibara, sehingga wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat saat ini. Mau tak mau mata mereka bertatapan. Kedua insan ini merasakan semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Ai," ucapnya tulus, lalu Conan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Haibara (yah, walaupun dia pasti tidak rela momen ini berakhir). Dia bangkit untuk mengamati keadaan di luar.

Haibara masih termangu dalam duduknya. Mukanya masih sangat merah. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Menurutnya, Conan selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, termasuk melakukan hal berbahaya, dan ini juga berbahaya untuk jantung Haibara yang degupannya meningkat semakin cepat karena perlakuan Conan terhadapnya tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah aman, Ai. Ran sudah tidak ada di lantai 2. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar, agar tidak ketahuan," ucap Conan sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Haibara, dia baru saja mengecek ruangan kantor dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Ran sepertinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 3.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil nama depanku!" Haibara menepis tangan Conan, dia bangkit sendiri, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Conan.

Conan yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Biarpun nada sarkastik terlontar dari bibir wanita itu, tapi semburat merah itu masih terlihat diwajahnya. _"Lucu sekali! Jadi ini sisi tsundere mu?"_ pikir Conan.

"Ai, ah, _gomen_ , Haibara, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Conan saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Hakase. Saat itu sudah sekitar jam 5 sore. Senja mulai menyapa Kota Beika.

"Apa?" tanya Haibara seadanya. Dia masih berusaha menata hatinya agar kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu darimana jika aku yang memberikan semua barang, termasuk tiket ini, kepadamu?" tanya Conan sambil menopang dagunya, mencoba menganalisis letak kesalahannya sendiri sehingga dia bisa ketahuan sebagai pengagum rahasia Ai Haibara.

"Hanya menebak," jawab Haibara sekenanya, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi jawaban ini tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Conan. Dia masih terus memaksa Haibara untuk menjawab jujur pertanyaannya.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, baiklah…" Haibara sudah terlihat tidak sabar karena terus didesak oleh Conan. "Detektif dari Timur pun terkadang bisa sangat ceroboh membiarkan seorang wanita membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan faktur pengiriman barang yang ditujukan untuk wanita tersebut dan sebuah struk pembelian dompet _Fusae_ dengan warna dan jenis yang sama dengan yang diterima wanita tersebut. Apakah ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Mendengar jawaban Haibara, sontak Conan menepuk jidatnya, menyadari kebodohannya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika dia menyembunyikan faktur dan struk itu di dalam lemari dan malah membiarkan Haibara dengan bebas mengacak-acak lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas seperti yang dia pakai saat ini? _"BODOH!"_ umpat Conan dalam hati.

Haibara terus berjalan meninggalkan Conan, dia tidak ingin Conan melihatnya menahan tawa karena kebodohan Conan itu. _"Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh itu? Baka!"_ batin Haibara, senyum tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Haibara!" Conan sedikit berlari menyusul Haibara yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya, setelah berada disebelahnya, dia langsung menggenggam tangan Haibara, memasukan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari Haibara, erat, tidak akan dilepaskannya genggaman itu walau sekarang Haibara mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menyentuhku?" Haibara masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Conan, hatinya berdebar lagi, lelaki ini tidak membiarkan jantungnya untuk beristirahat.

"Matahari senja hari ini indah sekali. Kita nikmati saja situasi saat ini, Ai," ucap Conan santai sambil tersenyum ke Haibara, masih menggenggam erat tangan wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh memanggil nama depanku! Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? A-aku bukan anak kecil, Tuan Detektif! Tidak perlu kau menggandengku seperti ini!"

Conan menatap Haibara, yang ditatap justru memberikan _death glare_ kepadanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi, Ai, bukan, Shiho. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi, Shiho."

Haibara tertegun mendengar Conan memanggil nama aslinya, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar nama itu disebut. Hatinya makin tidak karuan. Hanya karena lelaki di depannya ini memanggil nama aslinya, dia merasa… malu? Ah, iya, mukanya sudah memerah.

" _Cantik,"_ pikir Conan saat melihat wajah kemerahan Haibara yang berpadu dengan sinar matahari senja. Dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandang wajah wanita yang berbagi takdir dengannya ini, wanita yang saat ini hanya terdiam dan menunduk malu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mempercayai perasaanku, Shiho?" tanya Conan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"A-aku… Aku tidak tahu, Kudo-Kun," jawab Haibara masih tertunduk malu, tidak berani menatap Conan.

"Kenapa?" Conan menyentuh pipi Haibara dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian dia menyelipkan rambut Haibara ke balik telinganya. Haibara yang memang tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seromantis dari seorang laki-laki begitu terkejut, dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap Conan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bahagia.

Conan tersenyum saat Haibara menatapnya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Haibara masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. _Toh,_ tadi dia sudah hampir membuktikan keseriusannya walaupun Haibara justru ketakutan karena hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau masih sulit mempercayaiku, Shiho?" tanya Conan lagi.

"A-aku merasa… tidak pantas. Aku ini penjahat, Kudo-Kun," jawab Haibara ragu-ragu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, kau bukan penjahat. Kau adalah Shiho Miyano, seorang ilmuwan pintar dan cantik berusia 21 tahun yang terjebak dalam organisasi jahat dan korban dari kekejaman mereka, namun 3 tahun lalu kau berhasil melarikan diri dan menjadi buronan organisasi itu hingga saat ini. Kau bukan penjahat, Shiho," ucap Conan dengan nada selembut mungkin, agar wanita dihadapannya tidak lagi selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Mouri-San. Dia sangat baik, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak bisa seperti dia, Kudo-Kun. Aku tidak sebaik dia," Haibara masih berkilah.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi seperti Ran. Kau bukan Ran, kau adalah Shiho Miyano. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak bisa sebaik Ran. Karena yang aku cintai itu adalah Shiho Miyano atau yang biasa ku kenal dengan nama Ai Haibara, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya. Ah, aku bisa gila! Susah sekali meluluhkan hatimu!" ucap Conan sambil _facepalm_.

Haibara tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Conan. Ah, hatinya bahagia. Dia tidak begitu paham apakah ini termasuk kata-kata romantis atau bukan, dia tidak peduli, yang jelas saat ini dia bahagia.

"Oi! Oi!" Conan memberikan tatapan _oi-oi,_ khasnya. Tapi dia juga senang melihat Haibara tertawa.

"Maafkan aku jika kau kesulitan untuk meluluhkan hatiku, sepertinya itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima karena menyukai orang sepertiku," ucap Haibara dengan nada sarkastiknya. Dia sudah kembali!

"Ah iya, sepertinya begitu. Dan sepertinya Penyihir jahat sudah kembali menguasai dirimu," Conan mulai kembali menggoda Haibara.

"Ya, ya, terserah! Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu ini?" Haibara masih mempermasalahkan genggaman tangan Conan tersebut.

"Tidak, kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi, Shiho!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang di dalam tasku, genggaman tanganmu ini membuatku kesulitan menjangkau tasku sendiri. Kau bisa kan melepasnya sebentar, setelah itu, kau bisa menggenggam tanganku lagi," ucap Haibara yang membuat Conan terkejut.

"Eh."

Conan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Haibara,

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang untuk tidak lari dari takdirku sendiri?" ucap Haibara lagi, sambil sibuk mencari sesuatu ditasnya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak akan bisa berlari dari takdirku sendiri."

Haibara mengambil 2 bungkus _dark chocolate_ pemberian dari Conan, membuat Conan kebingungan dengam maksud perkataannya barusan. Haibara membuka bungkus pertama cokelat tersebut dan memakannya, sedangkan bungkus kedua ia berikan kepada Conan (lebih tepatnya, Haibara menyuapi Conan!).

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi, Shinichi."

Conan benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Haibara yang tiba-tiba menyaupinya cokelat, lalu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk kumasak nanti?" Haibara menyadarkan Conan dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh? B-baiklah," jawab Conan gugup. Masih tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Haibara kepadanya, namun dia juga bahagia karena Haibara menyambut positif perasaannya. Conan menggenggam tangan Haibara lagi, kali ini Haibara tidak memberontak seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana rasa cokelatnya?" tanya Haibara.

"Pahit pada awalnya, namun terasa manis di akhir. Aku rasa ini cocok sekali denganmu," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum ke arah Haibara.

Saat ini di bawah sinar matahari senja yang sudah akan tenggelam ke ufuk barat, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju supermarket.

"Cocok? Apa maksudmu, Kudo-Kun?" Haibara terlihat bingung.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak memanggil dengan nama depanku lagi?" kali ini Conan balik bertanya.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Kudo-Kun," jawab Haibara dengan _pokerface_ nya.

"Oi! Oi! Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Shinichi!" paksa Conan dengan ekspresi khasnya. _"Tch! Wanita ini sungguh mampu merusak suasana!"_ begitu batin conan berkata.

Haibara tertawa lagi melihatnya. Sungguh senang rasanya bisa menggoda Conan. (MEREKA BERDUA SAMA SAJA!)

"Baiklah, Kudo Shinichi," ucap Haibara masih sambil tertawa.

" _Ah, sial! Kau cantik sekali saat tertawa seperti ini!"_ ucap Conan dalam hati. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau sama seperti _dark chocolate_ , sikapmu itu, menyebalkan di awal, membuat orang lain sering salah paham, kau bahkan mampu merusak momen indah ini, seperti merasakan pahit. Namun, pada akhirnya kau juga mampu membuat semuanya terasa manis, bahkan sangat manis hingga membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Itu benar-benar cocok denganmu, Shiho."

"Eh," Haibara tertegun mendengar penjelasan Conan. Terutama pada bagian _"hingga membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."_ Kali ini semburat kemerahan itu muncul di kedua pipi Haibara. Kalimat Conan mampu membuatnya malu, karena dia merasa seperti melayang ke awan saat mendengarnya, maklumi saja, dia tidak pernah mendengar orang berkata romantis terhadapnya. Dia juga seorang wanita, kan?

"J-jangan menggombal seperti itu! Kau pikir aku akan luluh?" sungguh kata yang keluar dari mulut Haibara berkebalikan 180 derajat dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini yang bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, yang sialnya masih belum bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Kali ini Conan yang tertawa melihat Haibara.

"S-sudahlah! Bisakah kita segera ke supermarket? I-ini sudah hampir gelap!" ucap Haibara lagi, masih setengah gugup, menarik tangan Conan untuk terus berjalan. Lucu sekali.

Conan masih tertawa melihat sikap Haibara. Dia tahu, wanitanya ini memang agak _tsundere_. Eh, tunggu, wanitanya? Iya, menurut Conan, Haibara sudah menjadi miliknya. Terlalu percaya diri memang detektif yang satu ini.

Setelah sampai di supermarket, Haibara berjalan di depan Conan, sedangkan Conan mengekor Haibara sambil membawa _trolley_ belanjaan.

" _Situasi ini… Aku merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang menemani istrinya berbelanja,"_ pikiran Conan mulai melayang jauh, membuat pipinya memerah lagi.

Haibara yang baru akan memasukan sebungkus plastik berisi daging ke dalam _trolley_ nya, melihat Conan sedang melamun dengan pipi kemerahan, membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Wajahmu mengerikan!" tanya Haibara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A-ah… T-tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Hahahaha," jawab Conan gugup, _sweatdrop_ , kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Awas saja kalau kau berpikir macam-macam!" ancam Haibara dengan _death glare_ nya.

" _Bodoh! Pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh!"_ Conan merutuk dalam hati, sambil menjambak rambut depannya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Kau akan memasak apa?" tanya Conan sambil menenteng 2 kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

" _Steak_ _salad_."

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencobanya," ucap Conan riang.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan membuatkannya untukmu? Sampai kapan kau mau terus menumpang makan di rumah Hakase? Merepotkan!" ucap Haibara sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oi! Oi! Aku kan juga ingin memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh pacarku," balas Conan sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi khasnya lagi.

"HAH? Pacar?" tanya Haibara terheran-heran, namun jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. "Maksudmu Mouri-San?" Haibara berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya dengan menggoda Conan.

"Bodoh! Kau ini mau terus berpura-pura tidak tahu?" Conan menanggapi dengan malas, walau sebenarnya dalam hati cemas, sepertinya dia baru sadar, Haibara belum mengatakan suka atau tidak kepadanya. Sebagai seorang detektif, dia tidak ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang bias, karena kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu.

" _Ano_ … Shiho," Conan nampak ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haibara.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Haibara yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap Conan. Pria yang ditatapnya ini juga sedang menatap Haibara penuh harapan. Sepertinya dia tidak menerima jawaban tidak.

Haibara kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau memang pintar dalam menganalisis sebuah kasus ya, Tuan Detektif. Tapi, sayang sekali, untuk urusan perasaan kau benar-benar payah."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Conan gugup.

"Dasar bodoh!" jawab Haibara, membuang muka, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Conan lagi dan lagi. (Kasihan!)

" _Chotto matte yo,_ Shiho." Conan berusaha menyusul Haibara. "Bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa berbelit-belit seperti ini?" Conan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Haibara berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Conan, melihat ekspresi Conan membuat Haibara kembali tertawa lagi. Ah, sore ini dia banyak tertawa. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Conan, kemudian Haibara meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Conan. Tentu saja Conan langsung terkejut dan saat ini mukanya menjadi sangat merah.

"Bodoh! Kau ini memang benar-benar tidak peka. Aku selalu menyukaimu, tapi mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Terima kasih, Shinichi, karena telah menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Haibara melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Conan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Conan yang sedang mematung karena perlakuan dan pernyataan Haibara tadi. Sedangkan Haibara tersenyum puas karena akhirnya bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke Tuan Detektif yang tidak peka itu.

"T-tunggu aku, Shiho!" Conan sudah mulai tersadar dari kekagetannya dan berlari untuk menyusul wanitanya (IYA, SEKARANG DIA YAKIN AI HAIBARA ATAU SHIHO MIYANO ADALAH MILIKNYA!) yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya.

Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat, berganti dengan bulan yang sinarnya pun tak kalah indah dari sinar matahari senja. Saat ini, dua insan itu sedang menapaki perjalanan cintanya dengan sinar bulan menjadi saksinya. Entah ke depannya akan bagaimana cerita mereka, namun yang pasti untuk sekarang, hati mereka diliputi kebahagiaan karena rasa cinta ini begitu kuat.

 **CHAPTER 4 END.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Di dalam cerita ini, Ai Haibara telah lama menyukai Conan, namun dia selalu** _ **denial**_ **dengan perasaannya sendiri, karena yang pertama, dia belum pernah mengalami jatuh cinta, ya wajar saja kalau dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Lalu, yang kedua, dia merasa tidak pantas bersaing dengan Ran, yang menurutnya benar-benar seperti malaikat, Ai merasa berhutang budi kepada Ran karena Ran pernah menyelamatkannya. Kemudian yang terakhir karena Ai merasa bahwa perasaan Conan atau Shinichi itu sudah pasti hanya untuk Ran, terlebih lagi, Conan pernah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Ran saat di London. Jadi Ai merasa tidak mungkin jika Conan menyukainya, sehingga dia terus-menerus menekan perasaannya, menolak untuk menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Conan, dan selalu berkata bahwa cinta Shinichi hanya untuk Ran. Tapi karena authornya bersikukuh menyukai** _ **chemistry**_ **antara Conan dan Ai, maka terciptalah kisah ini. HAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* Oh iya, diceritaku ini, Conan lebih suka memanggil Ai dengan nama aslinya, Shiho. Jadi tidak usah bingung yaa, kawaaaan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloooooooo…**

 **MAAF YAAA LAMA UPDATENYA…..**

 **Sedang bingung dengan ide ceritanya, makanya agak lama uploadnya.**

 **Saatnya membalas review**

uyab4869: terima kasih yaa, selalu kasih review ke ffku. Terharuuuu…

SherryIsMe: terima kasih aku usahakan selalu fast update, karena setiap selesai mengupload cerita, rasanya langsung ingin lanjut lagi.

Adelaide Raverin: Tenang, masih ada lanjutannya kok. Terima kasih yaaa sudah membaca cerita ini

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa. Terima kasiiiiiihh….**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, pemilik sah hak cipta Detective Conan. Daku mah hanya sefruit people yang sangat menyukai karya beliau dan menyukai chemistry antara Shinichi X Shiho atau Conan X Ai. Hahaha mohon maaf yaa, namanya juga fanfic.**

 **WARNING : OOC, benar-benar OOC! Mungkin banyak typo! Terlalu lebay and drama! Narasi kurang jelas!**

* * *

 _ **HEART**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 **KETIDAKMUNGKINAN ITU NYATA**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Tidak, Kud—Shinichi, kita tidak bisa begini terus," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang _strawberry_ cemas, sedari tadi dia hanya bolak-balik berjalan di depan lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam legam yang justru tampak santai duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel _Sherlock Holmes._

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jik—" gadis tersebut menatap lelakinya dengan tatapan marah, karena merasa diabaikan oleh sang lelaki. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku sedari tadi, SHINICHI KUDO?" terdengar nada penekanan saat nama itu disebut.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, Shiho?" tanya lelaki itu masih tetap santai, sambil menutup novelnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki, dia masih menatap lelakinya dengan tatapan marah, ditambah saat ini dia juga berkacak pinggang. Tidak habis pikir kenapa lelakinya bisa sesantai ini padahal saat ini dia merasa sangat cemas memikirkan hubungannya dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau ini terlalu _overthinking_ , Shiho," ucap lelaki itu lagi, semakin membuat gadis itu marah dan hampir berbalik meninggalkan dia, untung saja dia sigap menangkap tangan sang gadis. Didudukannya gadis itu disebelahnya. Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu erat, mencoba menenangkan amarah sang gadis yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Manik biru itu menatap dalam manik pirus di sebelahnya. Tatapannya teduh, seakan berkata, _"Maafkan aku jika perkataanku menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu"_

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Shihoku. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bilang kau terlalu _overthinking_ karena kau selalu memikirkan suatu hal terlalu mendalam. Maksudku, bahkan hal kecil apapun tentang Ran selalu kau kaitkan dengan dirimu, kau jadi menyalahkan dirimu lagi, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu."

Lelaki itu pun lalu membelai rambut pirang _strawberry_ sang gadis dengan lembut dan kemudian berkata, "kau tenang saja, Shiho. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kau tahu, kan, aku selalu punya cara dalam memecahkan setiap masalah, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi."

Gadis itu mulai tenang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari kekasihnya. _"Yah, mungkin dia benar. Aku terlalu overthinking, sehingga mengabaikan kemampuan dia dalam memecahkan masalah,"_ begitu pikir sang gadis sambil tersenyum menatap manik biru kekasihnya itu.

Sudah satu bulan Ai Haibara (Shiho Miyano) menjadi kekasih Conan Edogawa (Shinichi Kudo). Hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan karena sang kekasih selalu punya cara unik untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya. Seperti saat itu, satu hari setelah mereka resmi berpacaran, Conan menempelkan beberapa foto _fullface_ nya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di beberapa barang Haibara, seperti di kotak pensil, di setiap buku milik Haibara, di kotak makan, bahkan di pintu loker sepatu milik Haibara. Tentu saja Haibara mendengus kesal karena itu berarti Conan telah membuka-buka barang pribadinya dan juga dia tidak tahan karena harus terus terkejut saat mendapati poto Conan ada di setiap barangnya. Conan yang melihat kekasihnya kesal, tentu saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Haibara jelas semakin kesal karena ulah kekasihnya itu, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa setelah Conan menjelaskan alasannya. Conan hanya ingin Haibara tahu bahwa dia selalu mengawasi Haibara walaupun dia sedang tidak berada didekat kekasihnya itu, lagipula itu juga bisa menjadi pelepas rindu (begitu, menurut Conan. Seperti biasa, terlalu percaya diri). Lain pula dengan kejadian dimana Conan memberikan sekotak _dark chocolate_ _handmade_ alias buatan Conan sendiri dengan bentuk wajah (yang harusnya sih Haibara, tetapi apa daya, tangan amatirnya malah membentuk wajah yang cukup abstrak dan sedikit menyeramkan) ke Haibara. Conan bilang, dia belajar dari Subaru Okiya untuk resep _dark chocolate_ nya, sedangkan bentuknya benar-benar dia buat sendiri, mengandalkan beberapa foto Haibara yang ada diponselnya. Menurutnya, membentuk cokelat akan sama seperti membentuk tanah liat, tetapi realita memang kadang tak seindah ekspektasi. Hasilnya benar-benar jauh dari yang seharusnya, wajah cantik Haibara berubah menyeramkan di tangan Conan. Awalnya, Conan tidak berkeinginan untuk memberikan ini ke kekasihnya, tetapi dia tetap memberikannya untuk, tentu saja, menggoda Haibara. Dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya, _"mungkin saat ini yang kubuat adalah versi dirimu saat menjadi penyihir, tapi lain kali akan kubuat versi dirimu yang telah menjadi peri."_ Haibara tentu terkejut karena bentuknya benar-benar mengerikan, tetapi dia selalu menghargai setiap pemberian kekasihnya ini, apalagi cokelat ini dibuat sendiri oleh Conan, yang notabene untuk memasak telur mata sapi saja tidak bisa. Dia masih tersenyum di kamarnya sambil menatap cokelat dari Conan itu, kemudian mencoba memakannya.

Pahit…

Pahit…

Pahit…

Astaga, apakah kekasihnya itu salah memasukan kopi alih-alih kakao ke dalam cokelatnya? Tapi Haibara memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis dan dia senang Conan memahaminya.

Ah, dari semua kebahagiaan itu, Haibara masih menyimpan satu perasaan bersalah yang kadang (atau saat-saat sekarang menjadi terlalu sering) membuat dia cemas. Ya, Haibara merasa bersalah dengan Ran. Sahabat kekasihnya itu, yang dia tahu, sangat menyayangi kekasihnya dan setia menunggu Tuan Detektif itu kembali. Haibara tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perasaan Conan di masa lalu, tidak pernah juga mengungkit kenangan Conan saat masih menyukai wanita itu, untuk apa? _Toh_ saat ini Conan telah menjadi kekasihnya. Yang Haibara permasalahkan adalah perasaan wanita itu jika mengetahui orang yang paling ditunggunya telah mengkhianatinya. Saat ini Ran telah berkuliah di salah satu universitas di Tokyo, jurusan manajemen. Dia juga masih disibukan dengan kegiatan latihan _taekwondo_ bahkan setahun belakangan ini dia lebih sibuk karena sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen tingkat internasional. Inilah mengapa Haibara menjadi cemas, karena beberapa minggu ini Ran terlihat tidak mempedulikan Conan (yah, mungkin ini hanya kecemasan berlebihan seorang Haibara), padahal kenyataannya Ran memang sangat sibuk latihan untuk turnamen itu yang hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi, _toh_ bukan hanya Conan, Paman Kogoro juga menjadi korban kesibukan Ran. Haibara juga cemas karena dia tidak pernah mendengar Ran menelepon atau mengirim _email_ lagi kepada Shinichi Kudo (tentu saja Haibara menanyakan langsung ke Conan, dia tahu jika kekasihnya berbohong atau tidak, dilihat dari jawaban Conan, Haibara tahu bahwa Conan berkata jujur). Haibara jadi semakin cemas karena rasa bersalah itu menguasai dirinya, padahal mungkin saja Ran memang benar-benar sibuk.

* * *

 **Conan's POV**

Satu bulan.

Ya, satu bulan sudah Ai Haibara menjadi kekasihku. Aku senang tapi juga masih harus beradaptasi dengan sifat _overthinking_ nya. Selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, itulah dia. Terutama menyangkut Ran. Yah, aku memang belum menjelaskan kepada Ran, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala risikonya (termasuk jika Ran nanti menjauhiku atau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi), memang aku yang salah, membuat dia menunggu tetapi aku malah jatuh hati kepada gadis _tsundere_ itu. Bukan maksudku untuk menunda-nunda, tapi Ran sendiri beberapa bulan terakhir ini sangat sibuk mempersiapkan turnamen tingkat internasional perdananya. Sosokku sebagai Conan Edogawa yang tinggal serumah dengannya saja tidak dipedulikannya, maksudku, dia sudah jarang membuat sarapan atau makan malam, bahkan jarang berada di rumah. Akhir pekan disibukan dengan latihan. Makanya aku sering sekali menumpang makan di rumah Hakase. Kekasihku itu juga sudah terbiasa memasakan makanan untukku, bahkan untuk Paman Kogoro juga, karena menurutnya lebih sehat makan masakan sendiri, daripada harus selalu membeli makanan di luar (walaupun harus kutukar juga dengan tas _branded_ keluaran terbaru). Kembali lagi, aku yang seatap dengan Ran saja sudah jarang bertemu dengannya, apalagi Shinichi Kudo yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau _email_ , sudah beberapa kali aku menghubungi dia, tetapi jarang sekali dia membalas _email_ atau mengangkat teleponku. Aku juga ingin semuanya berakhir, maksudku, aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menyakiti hatinya dan membuat gadis _tsundere_ -ku terus menerus cemas karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Shiho. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kau tahu, kan, aku selalu punya cara dalam memecahkan setiap masalah, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi," ucapku mencoba menenangkannya sambil membelai rambut pirang _strawberry_ nya, lembut sekali.

Ya, lagi-lagi kekasihku ini dilanda kecemasan yang berlebihan karena dia tahu bahwa Ran sudah hampir 3 hari terakhir tidak pulang ke rumah, kesibukan di _dojo_ membuat dia memutuskan untuk menginap di _mess_ , lagipula akses untuk ke kampus lebih mudah dari sana. Tapi, Shiho-ku ini malah menganggap bahwa Ran menghindar karena merasa sedih aku tidak juga kembali, Ran merasa sedih karena keberadaanku yang tidak jelas dimana (padahal aku dekat sekali, bahkan serumah dengan Ran), Ran merasa sedih karena _blablabla,_ terlalu banyak alasan kurang logis yang terlontar dari pemikirannya. Apakah wanita selalu seperti ini ya, meskipun dia seorang ilmuwan jenius? Sungguh berbeda sekali Ai Haibara saat pertama kali bertemu, dingin, menyebalkan, penuh rahasia. Saat ini dihadapanku adalah Ai Haibara yang (masih tetap) dingin, namun sudah mulai membuka dirinya, dan ternyata justru dia banyak memberiku kejutan dengan sifat aslinya (salah satunya ya cemas berlebihan hingga membuat dia berpikir kurang rasional).

"Iya, aku percaya padamu. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Shinichi. Maafkan aku, aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah, Shiho," aku memotong perkataannya, sambil meletakkan telunjukku di depan bibir mungilnya. "Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan ke taman? Sepertinya kau butuh _refreshing_ sebentar," aku berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya yang ku butuhkan adalah jaket _Fendi_ keluaran terbaru juga sepasang tas dan dompet _Prada_ yang baru saja _launching_ 3 hari yang lalu," ucapnya sambil menggenggam telunjukku dan mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya.

"Oi! Oi! Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?" tanyaku, _sweatdrop_. Tuan Putri Pengantuk yang Sinis ini selalu punya cara untuk menjahiliku (YAH, SAMA AJA KALIAN BERDUA!).

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga berjalan-jalan di taman. Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama karena angin musim dingin sudah mulai datang, aku tidak mau terkena flu!"

"Tch! Dasar gadis _tsundere_! Aku akan memelukmu nanti agar kau tidak kedinginan!" ucapku asal.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya di depan umum! Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberimu pil perubah hormon, kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai membuat obat yang dapat merubah hormon testosterone menjadi estrogen, mungkin kau bisa menjadi kelinci percobaanku," balasnya sambil memberikan _death glare_ khasnya.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapannya. Selama 1 bulan ini aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya saat kami hanya benar-benar berdua, tentu saja hal itu jarang kami lakukan karena kesempatan untuk benar-benar berdua dengannya sangat-sangat langka. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Entah itu Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, atau Hakase, bahkan Subaru Okiya selalu menjadi penghalang waktu kami untuk bisa berdua. Kebetulan saja hari ini Hakase sedang menghadiri reuni bersama teman-teman kuliahnya sehingga Hakase menitipkan gadisku ini kepadaku, karena besok masih hari sekolah, jadi Hakase tidak mengajak Shihoku untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tentu saja senang, karena akhirnya bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengannya, tetapi dia malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain. Aku juga paham kalau untuk saat ini dia belum mau memberitahu yang lain tentang hubungan kami (dan mengancamku untuk menjaga rahasia ini) karena dia ingin menjaga perasaan Ran. Hey, aku malah merasa menjalani hubungan perselingkuhan. Hahaha. Pokoknya aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ran, agar gadisku itu tidak merasa cemas lagi. Agar hubungan ini tidak menjadi rahasia lagi. Agar semua orang bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Berciuman? Tentu saja belum! Eh, maksudku bukan aku mengharapkannya (GAK MAU NGAKU?), errr… maksudku, aku… tentu saja… ingin! Yah, aku juga kan lelaki normal. Siapa yang tidak mau sih? Apalagi dia adalah Shiho Miyano. TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERPIKIR BISA MENCIUMNYA! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH! Errr… aku sepertinya sudah gila, karena bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri.

"Shinichi?"

Uh. Suaranya merdu sekali. Aku suka saat dia memanggil namaku.

"Hey, Kudo!"

Dan aku tidak suka saat dia memanggil nama belakangku, dia masih sering melakukan itu, aku merasa masih ada jarak saat dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"SHINICHI KUDO!"

"EH?"

"Kau ini! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih sampai membuatmu melamun seperti itu?" gadisku menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan…" dia mengernyitkan dahinya, mencurigaiku. "KAU BERPIKIRAN MESUM KAN? ASTAGA! KAU MENGERIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU KE TAMAN DENGAN DETEKTIF MESUM SEPERTIMU!"

Aku yang baru menyadari maksud kecurigaannya langsung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku. "T-tidak, Shiho! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu! _B-barou!_ " mukaku memerah dibuatnya. Yah, aku memang sempat membayangkan berciuman denganmu, tapi bukankah itu wajar? Aku tidak membayangkan lebih.

Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya dengan pembelaanku. Susah sekali punya kekasih yang bisa membaca isi pikirmu, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Hufffttt…." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu, aku tidak ingin kau terkena flu dan merepotkanku nantinya," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tahu, Ai Haibara atau Shiho Miyano selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk memberikan kehangatannya kepadaku. Dia bersikap seperti tak peduli, tetapi, aku selalu tahu kalau dia peduli. Benar-benar seperti _dark chocolate_ kan? Pahit di awal tetapi manis di akhir. Dasar _tsundere_!

 **End of Conan's POV.**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan seolah tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan (atau ketidakmesraan?) dua insan yang saling bertautan tangan menyusuri jalanan Beika untuk menuju taman kota. Di bawah sinar lampu jalan itu, kedua insan yang mungkin secara fisik terlihat seperti anak berusia 10 tahun, namun kenyataannya mereka berusia 20 tahunan ini saling melontarkan ejekan dan cemoohan, ah sungguh tidak romantis bagi orang lain, tetapi begitulah mereka, begitulah romantis versi mereka.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah sebuah danau yang cukup indah karena memantulkan cahaya lampu Kota Beika termasuk cahaya bulan. Suasana taman tidak terlalu ramai, namun tidak terlalu sepi. Masih terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk santai sekadar menikmati pemandangan ataupun mendengarkan musik bahkan ada yang sedang menikmati beberapa cemilan sambil bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata Beika bisa seindah ini," ucap Haibara takjub.

"Makanya kau harus lebih sering keluar rumah, jangan berkutat di laboratorium terus!" ucap Conan.

"Tch! Aku ini kan ilmuwan, mana mungkin aku bisa berdiam diri tanpa membuat penelitian! Lagipula aku masih harus mencari penawar racun itu!" balas Haibara kesal.

"Eh? Kau masih membuat penawar itu?" tanya Conan terkejut.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Apa kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo?"

"Eh? Asal bersamamu, aku rasa Conan ataupun Shinichi tak ada bedanya."

Haibara memerah mukanya mendengar jawaban Conan.

" _B-baka_! Jawaban macam apa itu. Tentu saja berbeda," ucap Haibara, malu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Shiho?" tanya Conan serius.

"Tergantung."

"Tch! Kau ini memang benar-benar mampu merusak suasana!"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…" terdengar suara teriakan yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari taman tempa mereka berada.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Dasar _murder magnet_!" Haibara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Conan, kemudian mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, maaf saja kalau aku selalu seperti itu!" ucap Conan.

Mereka berdua menghampiri lokasi dimana teriakan itu terdengar, ternyata lokasinya berada di sebuah parkiran apartemen. Seorang wanita muda berteriak ketakutan karena melihat sesosok pria yang terjatuh dari atas dan langsung menghantam aspal tidak jauh dari wanita tersebut, darah mengucur deras disekitar pria tersebut. Sepertinya pria itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Aku akan menelepon _ambulans_ dan polisi," ucap Haibara seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet angka pada layar ponselnya tersebut.

" _Hai_. Aku akan menanyakan ke bagian informasi," ucap Conan setelah selesai mengambil beberapa foto TKP, kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke dalam apartemen.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, polisi dan _ambulans_ datang. Beberapa petugas kepolisian langsung melakukan olah TKP. Mereka juga menanyai beberapa orang saksi yang berada di sekitar TKP. Pada awalnya Inspektur Megure menduga ini adalah kasus bunuh diri, namun tiba-tiba Conan muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan berencana setelah Conan menyelidiki TKP dan kamar korban.

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa keterangan dari beberapa saksi dan melakukan olah TKP, Conan menyimpulkan bahwa tersangka adalah 3 orang terakhir yang berkomunikasi dengan korban. Inspektur Megure lalu mengumpulkan ketiga orang yang salah satunya diduga merupakan tersangka pembunuhan ini. Conan dibantu Haibara mencari beberapa bukti yang dapat menguatkan analisisnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Conan ketika melihat gadisnya menuju ke _lift_.

"Ke bawah, aku sudah cukup membantumu kan? Aku ingin membeli minuman hangat. Jika sudah selesai, aku ada di taman tempat kita duduk tadi," jawab Haibara sambil menguap.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama. Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku kembali!"

Haibara kemudian memasuki _lift_. Setelah keluar dari apartemen (tentu saja atas ijin Inspektur Megure), Haibara membeli 2 _cup_ kopi hitam hangat, untuknya dan untuk Conan.

" _Semoga kau segera menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak, kopi ini akan berubah menjadi es"_ batin Haibara. Dia kemudian kembali ke taman untuk menikmati sinar bulan sendirian. Tetapi bukanlah pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, justru sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Haibara bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong (walaupun ini malam hari), membuat dia mematung bagai es saking terkejutnya, Haibara sampai menjatuhkan kedua _cup_ kopi yang dibawanya.

"Eh…" terdengar suara terkejut dari sepasang pria dan wanita yang sontak menengok ke arah suara terjatuhnya _cup_ kopi yang Haibara bawa.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada 2 _cup_ kopi yang tergeletak di _paving block_ dan menumpahkan isi di dalamnya.

Mereka tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, sang wanita menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan sang pria, sang pria mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke pinggang sang wanita, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Sayang, sepertinya cuaca semakin dingin, lagipula aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen langgananku? Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," ucap wanita itu.

"Sebentar lagi ya, _please_. Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana ini sebentar, lagipula aku bisa memberimu kehangatan jika kau tidak keberatan" goda sang pria, sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat wanita tersebut mengangkat kepalanya diiringi jitakan ke kepala sang pria.

"Uh, _pervert_!" ucap sang wanita lagi, diiringi tawa mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ran."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eisuke."

Dan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, wajah mereka saling mendekat, Ran sudah memejamkan matanya, Eisuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Mereka akhirnya berciuman. Tidak lama, bukan pula ciuman panas yang bisa membangkitkan nafsu, tidak, bukan itu. Ini hanya ciuman biasa antar kekasih, ciuman yang mungkin dirasa manis sekaligus romantis bagi pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Ya, Ran dan Eisuke, mereka saat ini saling bertukar senyum, senyum kebahagiaan, senyum penuh cinta, ya mereka berdua memang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Seandainya mereka tahu, bahwa sepasang manik pirus sedang mengawasi mereka dengan sangat tidak elegannya karena dia bersembunyi di balik semak di belakang mereka. Tidak lagi mempedulikan _image_ 'Ratu Es' karena pemandangan di depannya membuat dia membeku seperti es. Untung saja semak ini menyelamatkan dia dari kemungkinan dia ketahuan mencuri dengar dan memata-matai sepasang sejoli di depannya itu. Dia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya saat ini. Dia masih berseteru dengan diri sendiri, sebagian dirinya menganggap ini sebuah halusinasi, namun sebagian dirinya yang lain mencoba menyadarkan dia bahwa ini adalah nyata dan bukan fatamorgana.

" _Tidak mungkin, Mouri-San dan Hondou-San? S-sejak kapan?"_ batin Haibara berkecamuk.

 **CHAPTER 5 END.**

* * *

 **Aku minta maaf yaa kalau pairing di akhir cerita ini akan membuat kalian tidak setuju atau tidak menyukainya, tetapi sungguh, aku masih teringat pengakuannya dulu di depan Shinichi, kenapa tidak aku buat saja ceritanya? Hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Aku sangat menghargai kalian yang mau membaca cerita ecek-ecek seperti ini. Terima kasih banyaaaak…**


End file.
